Destino
by rogue85
Summary: POST POSEIDON.Shaka de Virgo,el caballero mas cercano a Dios cruza su camino con una jovencita que podria llegar a cambiarlo todo en su existencia. Destino?O Coincidencia?
1. Camino a la India

_**DESTINO **_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**CAMINO A LA INDIA**_

La irrupcion de la paz tras los sucesos desencadenados por Poseidon,trajeron aparejadas varias circunstancias en el Santuario,donde iniciaron con normalidad los entrenamientos y el cauce normal en todos ellos.

Luego de que el mundo haya estado a solo un paso de desaparecer,aquella quietud hasta resultaba extraña.

Pero resulto perfecto,para uno de los caballeros del Santuario.

Para aquel que habia alcanzado el Nirvana,

Para el hombre mas cercano a Dios.

Shaka habia dejado el santuario,y habia ido de peregrinacion a India,en los lugares sagrados que le permitieran retomar aquella eterna meditacion,para poder regresar luego al santuario de Atenea al servicio de la Diosa y continuar impartiendo sus milenarias enseñanzas a pocos elegidos.

Inicio esta caminata hacia donde estaba el milenario arbol Ficus Religioso en aquel pais tan lejano como alguna vez en vidas anteriores Buda lo habia hecho.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para hacer aquella liberacion de su alma que no pudo hacer luego de la batalla de las doce casas y los ataques de Poseidon.

Necesitaba redimir aquella vieja culpa de haber querido alzar su puño contra la diosa Atenea,por haberse dejado engañar por Ares.

Inicio su viaje,luego de despedirse de los santos dorados que quedaban en el Santuario y les encargo la proteccion de su casa de Virgo.

Por ultimo pidio la aprobacion de Atenea.

Estaba sentada en los escalones del salon principal que habia pertenecido al gran patriarca.

El rubio,vestido solo con los ropajes que usaba por debajo de la armadura se arrodillo y dijo:

-Atenea,he venido aqui para pedirte autorizacion para iniciar un peregrinaje hasta aquellos lugares de donde vengo,todavia necesito meditar y pedir la expiacion para solventar aquellas culpas que he tenido por haber querido levantar la mano contra ti en el pasado-

Saori sonrio.

Se levanto y poso su mano sobre el hombro del caballero arrodillado.

-Levantate Shaka,tu no necesitas ninguna expiacion por nada,tu eres un verdadero caballero dorado,pero aun asi,si de verdad crees que necesitas hacer este viaje,tienes mi pleno consentimiento para hacerlo-

Shaka con la impasibilidad propia de quien jamas abre los ojos,sonrio de agradecimiento.

-Gracias,Atenea-dijo el rubio,levantandose y emprendiendo la marcha a aquel viaje.

Al verlo marchar,Atenea se dijo:

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Shaka podria encontrar en su viaje,mucho mas de lo que esta buscando...y seria completamente merecido,alguien como el que solo ha vivido para iluminar su cosmo al servicio de su creencias de alguna u otra forma merece ser feliz-

Luego volteo,al sentir la presencia de una estrella muy amada por ella.

Su caballero de Pegaso,su Seiya.

Sonrieron al verse.

Jamas podria sentirse sola si el estaba cerca.

Su amigo...su caballero...

**SS**

Poco tiempo despues,en otro extremo del mundo,en Japon,especificamente en la ciudad de Kyoto en un hogar tipico de las afueras del barrio y lo que fuera un antiguo dojo de budismo mahayana,de meditacion zen y donde por intermedio del viejo Liukan tambien se impartian antes los antiguos conocimientos del ninjutsu,lo que la convertiria en una especie de escuela de doble enseñanza.

Liukan era un anciano de 77 años que vivia con su nieta Misa,una intrepida jovencita de 16 años,que habia quedado huerfana en circunstancias muy tristes cuando era una niña.

Sus padres,practicantes del ninjutsu,se habia puesto al servicio del espionaje secreto,que en un momento dado se habia puesto a indagar la fortuna del extraño mecenas japones Mitsumasa Kido y de las extrañas armaduras que de alguna forma tenian una conexion con el y en el afan de descubrir aquel milenario secreto habian muerto en un viaje hacia la antigua Grecia,asesinados por caballeros de plata que los consideraron espias enemigos.

Si bien esto era algo logico,porque los ninjas japoneses nada tenian que hacer en esos lares,la muerte de los padres de Misa dejaron huerfana a esta y con el dolor a cuestas de su abuelo,quien en su antiquisima sabiduria habia advertido a su hijo y a la esposa de este de no meter las narices en asuntos que nada tenian que ver con ellos ni a sus ideales,tan lejanos a aquello que pretendian descubrir.

Luego de la muerte de su hijo,se dedico a criar a su nieta y cerrar el dojo a estudiantes nuevos,

En todo caso se dedico a enseñarselos a su nieta a quien introdujo en principal en los secretos del budismo zen,pero no asi del ninjutsu,porque si lo hacia,su nieta podria intentar en su adultez intentar ser una espia ninjutsu,cosa que no queria para su dulce Misa.

Gracias a eso y a pesar de todo,Misa era una jovencita muy alegre,atolondrada,impetuosa y bastante activa.

De muy baja estatura y muy delgada,habia una eterna sonrisa en su rostro.

Tenia una larga cabellera azul que usaba en una eterna trenza y siempre estaba vestida a la antigua usanza ninjutsu,por mas que no practicara la doctrina,por vestimentas heredadas de su madre.

Pero era una niña muy inocente a su edad,ya que su abuelo se habia preocupado de criarla fuera de tristezas mundanas y dolores propios de una pequeña huerfana de padres.

Algo le decia que esa pequeña guardaba un aura muy especial,a su corta edad habia sido muy buena en la tecnicas de budismo zen de concentracion,a pesar de su atolondramientos.

Liukan queria lo mejor para ella,a su avanzada edad habia perdido varios de sus reflejos y ultimamente se habia estado arrepintiendo de no haberle enseñado alguna tecnica ninjutsu,porque cuando el muriera,Misa se encontraria complemente sola en este mundo.

Ultimente habian tenido muchos problemas con uno de los terratenientes Toku,de la zona,quien pretendia el terreno ocupado por el dojo y estaba constantemente acosando al viejo para molestarlo y decirle que le venda dicho terreno.

Liukan se nego rotundamente.

Eso enfurecio a este hombre,quien ademas de pretender dicho terreno,tambien habia empezado a sentirse atraido por la nieta del anciano,que de la noche a la mañana habia entrado a la adolescencia.

No tenia miedo de nada,y como el mismo era practicante de artes marciales,no tenia miedo del conocimiento ninja de Liukan quien ademas ya estaba muy anciano y habia perdido muchas facultades.

Ademas estaba empezando a desear a la pequeña Misa.

Podria matar dos pajaros de un tiro,apoderarse del terreno y llevarse a Misa para volverla su concubina.

Toku sonrio ante la perspectiva.

Junto algunos hombres de su legion y marcho al Dojo de Liukan,a fin de poner fin a todo esto,desalojar al anciano,matarlo si fuera necesario y llevarse a la chica para el.

Ese dia Misa estaba canturreando preparando el te para su abuelo,quien ese dia queria ir al bosque a buscar algunas frutas silvestres que a Misa le gustaban.

El viejo consentia asi a su nieta,

-Abuelo,aqui tienes tu te,te lo hice de hojas verdes y no lo endulce...espero que te guste-dijo la niña sentandose muy alegre en la mesa

-Gracias Misa,luego de esto,quiero ir al bosque,me gustaria recolectar algunas frutas silvestres y luego pasare al mercado a comprar algunos viveres-dijo el viejo

-Lo ultimo dejame a mi abuelo,tu no sabes nada de regatear,y siempre te estafan con los precios,ademas el otro dia elegiste unas especias pasadas...-dijo Misa bebiendo su te verde.

-Bueno,pero no te vuelvas tan tarde eh-dijo Liukan

Termino su bebida y tomo un canasto y marcho rumbo al Monte.

No se percato que estaba siendo observado por 4 figuras en la oscuridad que lo seguian.

** S.S**

Mientras eso y coincidentemente como paso obligado a la India,un hombre alto,rubio y con la mirada escondida entre los mechones que le caian sobre el rostro,caminaba pasando las colinas de los bosques.

Le encantaba sentir al tacto la brisa de ese bosque y el cantar de los pajaros en los oidos le resultaba placentera.

El bosque le recordo algunos de los que habia cerca de su hogar en la India,añoro el recuerdo y decidio acampar en el lugar por esa tarde noche y marcharse al dia siguiente.

Estaba embebido en sus meditaciones,sentado bajo un inmenso arbol,cuando percibio algunos pasos en el camino.

No le dio importancia,era solo un viejo recogiendo algunas plantas .

En el dojo,Misa se percato que su abuelo habia llevado la canasta equivocada y se llevo una que estaba rota.

-Abuelo...nunca cambias...esa cesta no te servira de nada...te llevare esta y creo que al final recogere las frutas contigo.-sonrio Misa tomando el cesto y yendo al bosque.

Con la agilidad que le daba ser una chica delgada no le tomo mucho mucho llegar al bosque y encontrar al viejecito,en efecto bastante contrariado porque se percato que su cesta no servia.

-Abuelo...mira lo que hiciste...-dijo riendose Misa-aqui traje un cesto que sirve,toma,te ayudo-

-Misa...-dijo riendo el anciano

Estaban en la labor de tomar algunas cerezas de un arbol,cuando de pronto se sintieron rodeados por unas sombras.

Y una voz siniestra.

-Miren nada mas...si es el viejo Liukan y la dulce Misa...vaya no esperaba encontrarla aqui...parece que me ahorraras el trabajo de ir a buscarte al dojo-sonrio el feroz Toku quien venia acompañado de cuatro de sus secuaces.

Liukan y Misa lo miraron.

-Que quieres?.-grito al anciano

-Tu de nuevo,Toku...no tienes verguenza de estar persiguiendo ancianos y mujeres-dijo Misa

-Ya sabes lo que les tocaria,si no me dan los terrenos-grito Toku acercandose a ellos.

-Jamas.-replico Liukan-esos terrenos perteneceran a Misa...son para ella-

-Eso no sera problema...ella se vendra conmigo...sera mi nueva concubina.-dijo Toku

Misa enrojecio de rabia.

-Eso jamas-dijo el anciano-tendras que pasar por encima de mi cadaver-

-Entonces es un hecho.-dijo Toku con una voz siniestra

En un instante rodeo al anciano,quien fue tomado totalmente desprevenido por Toku mientras otro secuaz tomaba a Misa quien empeza a dar pataletas.

Liukan debilitado,quiso hacer un movimiento para liberarla pero la juventud y fuerza de Toku fueron mas,tomo una daga y la hundió en lo profundo del cuerpo del viejo.

Misa grito desgarradoramente.

-Callate estúpida,antes de que cambie de opinion y decida matarte,luego de violarte.-dijo Toku quien saco la daga del cuerpo y volvio a hundirla repetidas veces en el cuerpo del viejo,quien cayo al suelo ensangretado.

Misa no terminaba de creer lo que veian sus ojos.

Su padre,su tutor...su amado abuelo estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos..

Lagrimas amargas empezaron a correr por sus ojos,mientras Toku arrojo al anciano al piso y se acerco a ella.

-Sabes...ya lo lo decidi...te tomare aqui mismo.-dijo Toku dijo acercandose a la chica.

Cuando iba a posar sus grandes manos en la cara de la chica atrapada en los brazos de su secuaz,se oyo un grito de otro de sus esbirros que estaban con el.

-Que diablos?-grito Toku

El esbirro cayo desvanecido en polvo ante una luz que emano de una persona que se aparecio.

-Quien eres?-grito Toku y luego dirigiendose a los tres secuaces que quedaban les grito-ustedes vayan por el-

-Creo que no es necesario darle mi nombre a quienes ya estan muertos.-dijo Shaka,quien con una mera luz hizo que los tres secuaces se desvanecieron en polvo igual que el primero.

Toku quien presumia que era un truco(era desconocedor de la existencia de seres fuertes como un caballero de Athena)tomo unas dagas y las pretendio arrojar al recien llegado.

Shaka no hizo movimiento alguno,solo exhalo una luz energetica que hizo que las dagas tomaran lado contrario y se incrustaran al cuerpo de Toku y este se desvanecio con el viento.

Hecho menos que polvo.

Misa observaba todo esto impavida hasta que reacciono y fue junto al cuerpo moribundo de su abuelo.

Shaka observo a la chica y dijo:

-Es coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado,lleve a a cabo tu venganza,este mundo esta plagado de gente como esta,siempre pretendiendo ir contra los designios del bien...gente corrompida de esta forma no podria seguir viva.-dijo el rubio y luego observo al viejo mal herido en brazos de la chica.

-Niña,no podemos hacer nada,todos los puñales fueron en puntos vitales,debes dejar que se vaya-dijo Shaka quien empezo a caminar para seguir camino.

No pretendia quedarse a presenciar lo inevitable.

Hasta que oyo una voz marchita

Era el ancianito.

-Espera,dejame...agradecer...por haber salvado a mi nieta...-

-Abuelo,...por favor..no hables.-dijo Misa con sollozos interminables

-Muere en paz,la muerte es solo el inicio de todo.-dijo el rubio-ademas es algo inevitable-

-Lo se...tambien soy budista...pero soy la unica familia de Misa y tenia que agradecer que ayudes a mi nieta.-

"Ayudes"...porque lo decia en termino presente?.

La ayuda ya habia concluido.

Shaka iba a a decir algo,pero se dio cuenta que al terminar esa frase el anciano habia expirado su ultimo aliento.

Misa quedo paralizada.

No podia llorar,aun no creia lo que estab pasando.

-No volvera a la vida...pero estoy seguro que volveras a verlo cuando vayas a otro plano astral.-dijo Shaka volteandose para marcharse.

Cuando se percato que Misa cayo desvanecida sobre el cuerpo de su abuelo.

**S.S**

Un tibio calor que le cayo en la cara la desperto.

Estaba acostada sobre una especie de futon azul y habia una fogata prendida.

Estaba en el bosque.

Una voz le hablo.

-Despertaste...llevas mucho tiempo dormida-dijo el hombre

Era el mismo joven rubio de ojos cerrados que habia intervenido en el ataque que habian sufrido.

El recuerdo del asesinato de su abuelo la ensombrecio.

-Yo...yo..debo...volver..tengo que enterrar a mi abuelo y tambien debo volver a casa.-dijo Misa

-Ya el cuerpo terrenal de tu abuelo ya esta en esa tumba frente al lago que esta del otro lado,puedes llevarles flores mas tarde,tienes casa?-inquirio el rubio quien habia asumido que no podia dejar que esa niña que habia presenciado el asesinato de su unico ser querido,fuera sola a su casa ,si es que la tenia.

-Si...vivia con mi abuelo en la ciudad.-dijo ella aun sin poder creer lo que habia pasado.

-Bien,muestrame el camino,iremos ahora mismo,te ayudare-dijo el rubio quien se acerco a la chica y la cargo en brazos.

Ella le señalo el camino.

En un momento estuvieron frente al dojo.

Shaka se percato que estaban frente a un dojo budista ninjutsu.

Bajo a la chica y le dijo:

-Ya estas a salvo,mañana comunica a quien debas lo que ha pasado-dijo el rubio volteando

-Espere...-dijo Misa

-Que sucede?.dijo Shaka

-Dejeme darle las gracias.-dijo Misa

-Esta bien...le recomiendo que se cuide.-dijo el rubio

-Oiga.-dijo Misa-por favor,no puedo permitir que regrese al bosque a acampar,lo menos que puedo hacer por usted es darle un lugar decente para dormir...por favor quedese...no hay nadie aqui excepto yo-dijo Misa

Shaka se sorprendio,iba a rechazar la oferta,pero la notar al sensacion de inseguridad y miedo en la chica,cedio.

-Esta bien..me quedare esta noche...aqui..y aprovechando podriamos orar por el alma de su abuelo...yo tambien soy practicante budista-dijo el rubio quien pensaba que si le decia todo,posiblemente aquella chica corrompida por el dolor no lo entenderia.

Ella se arrodillo y le hizo un gesto al hombre.

Tenia ganas de preguntarle porque tenia los ojos cerrados,pero presintio que por ese dia ya habian pasado demasiadas cosas.

Fue a preparar una cama en el cuarto de huespedes para su inesperado usuario.

Mientras acomodaba las sabanas,con lagrimas en los ojos por el recuerdo de su abuelo,sintio una extraña sensacion al pensar en el joven rubio.

Como si lo hubiera visto en algun sitio.

Le daba una gran sensacion de calidez humana y una seguridad extraña.

Justamente por la extraña confianza que le inspiraba fue que le ofrecio un sitio en la casa.

Por otro lado,un rubio quien se habia puesto en la tipica posicion del loto en el salon principal del dojo,ni siquiera estaba seguro porque acepto quedarse en ese sitio.

Tampoco acostumbraba a meterse en problemas ajenos.

Pero esa jovencita...le recordaba algo que no podia saber que era...

Pero estar alli si le daba algo...la misma paz milenaria que buscaba cuando estaba en su India natal.

-Que extraño es todo esto...-se dijo Shaka.

Continuo embebido en esos pensamientos.

Desde ese momento la rueda del destino empezo a girar y girar...

En las vidas de dos personas que se encontraron en medio del dolor de la otra

_Continuara..._

_Hola a todos,este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya y el protagonista sera Shaka de Virgo y la historia comienza segun se pudo ver,al termino de la batalla con Poseidon y cuando nuestro rubio favorito emprende un peregrinaje a la India y en su camino encuentra a una jovencita que podria llegar a cambiarlo todo o cambiar nada para el caballero de Virgo._

_El personaje de Misa ya se habran dado cuenta es totalmente inspirado en Misao Makimachi,incluso hasta en el parecido del nombre._

_Aun asi no crei conveniente hacer un crossover,porque no lo es,_

_Es un fic que narraria las vivencias de Shaka en su peregrinaje,el encuentro con esta jovencita que se le hace familiar de algun sitio,y su necesidad de continuar siendo el hombre mas cercano a Dios._

_Me gustaria saber que les parece este fic,y desde ya les agardezco que me obsequien su tiempo para leerme._

_Abrazos para todos._

_Rogue85_

_PD: tengo hechos 2 oneshots de sailor moon,La boda y La despedida mas una serie en progreso llamada Aquel viejo sentimiento que los invito a leer._

_PD:Como veran mis otros fics,yo actualizo en pocos dias_


	2. Adios a Kyoto

**CAPITULO 2 **

**Adios a Kyoto.**

Shaka seguia sentado reflexionando sobre los sucesos que accidentalmente habia presenciado.

Habia vuelto a presenciar otra muerte.

Posiblemente si el no hubiese estado alli de manera casual,posiblemente no solo aquel anciano hubiese muerto,tambien aquella muchachita hubiese corrido la misma suerte.

Eran tiempos demasiado violentos.

Ni siquiera la ultima amenaza prodigada por Poseidon y la cercania de la destruccion del planeta espabilo a esta raza tan peligrosa como la humana.

"_Despues de todo,en esta epoca,donde solo el poder de la diosa Atena ha protegido al mundo del castigo de los dioses...donde los hombres y los corazones estan enfermos...donde los caballeros en pos de eso,hemos tomado las vidas de los representantes de esos dioses que quieren inflingir ese castigo...yo mismo en algun momento no he estado seguro de lo que estado haciendo...estamos en el bando correcto?estamos mal en privar a una humanidad enferma del castigo de los dioses?"_

Pensaba en eso,cuando percibio que la puerta se abria.

Era la muchachita con una bandeja de te.

-Señor...este...disculpe...todavia no me su nombre..crei conveniente traer un poco de te...es mi especialidad..tome.-dijo Misa entrando a la habitacion con una particular sonrisa

El rubio levanto la cabeza,si bien seguia manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

"_Que tipo tan raro...porque cierra los ojos.?."_

-Soy Shaka.-respondio el rubio

-Ah,que nombre tan extraño...tiene usted un acento muy raro...yo soy Misa.-dijo ella tomando asiento y colocando la bandeja

El la miraba.

La verdad hace tiempo que nadie lo trataba con esa ligereza.

El te era bastante malo,Misa era muy mala en la cocina,pero para no parecer descortes Shaka se lo bebio todo-

-Le ha gustado señor?el te verde es mi especialidad-sonrio Misa

-Este...si.-contesto Shaka quien al tomar el te casi le provoca abrir los ojos.

-Digame,porque tiene los ojos cerrados.?-pregunto Misa

-No era que eras alumna de una escuela budista?-le replico el rubio

-Bueno...si...pero nunca necesitamos hacerlo...necesitamos los ojos para ver...ud tiene un aura diferente de esos budistas que yo haya conocido,usted es diferente.-dijo Misa un poco mas seria

Shaka se limito a hacer un gesto y se levanto para salir afuera un momento pero antes tuvo tiempo de decirle a la muchacha:

-Le aconsejo que vaya a dormir,mañana tendra muchas cosas que arreglar,yo me marchare luego del desayuno.-dijo el rubio

-Por mi no hay problema..se que mi abuelo se ha ido,pero eso no me derrumba...nada lo hara.-dijo la muchacha.

Luego de eso recogio la bandeja para llevarlo a la cocina para dirigirse a su habitacion.

Las luces se apagaron en la casa.

Las luciernagas la rodearon,era una noche muy calurosa.

Shaka estaba sentado en el hall del jardin.

Su gran capacidad pudo percibir un sollozo silencioso proviniente de la habitacion de la señorita.

Nadie podria oirlo,pero Shaka tenia su sentido auditivo mas desarrollado de lo normal.

Misa estaba llorando.

"_Despues de todo es solo una niña y esta sola en el mundo"_

**S.S **

En Kyoto,los amaneceres eran bastante frescos,Misa se levanto con bastante desgano.

Llevaba solo puesto su pijama de dormir y salio bostezando de la habitacion.

Y entro al salon sin mas nada hasta que se percato que en la sala habia un hombre sentado sobre sus piernas.

Misa pego un grito y ella andaba asi por la casa como si nada.

Se habia olvidado por completo del rubio.

-Dios...lo olvide por completo.-dijo entrando de inmediato a la habitacion para ponerse su ropa.

Al salir se dio cuenta que el rubio habia preparado el te por el olor atrapante de manzanilla y tilo que cubria el comedor.

-Me tome la libertad de hacer el te...encontre una provision de hojas que no suelo encontrar en Grecia...es interesante.-dijo el rubio,quien noto los ojos rojos de Misa.

Por haber llorado toda la noche.

-Muchas gracias señor Shaka.-dijo Misa sentandose a servirse el delicioso desayuno.

"_A decir verdad es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que bebo un te tan delicioso.."_

-Estaba pensando en llevar flores a la tumba de mi abuelo pero no se donde esta exactamente la tumba.-dijo Misa mientras engullia su te.

Shaka movio la cabeza donde estaba ella y dijo

-A orillas de la lago,tiene una piedra señalizandola.-dijo el rubio quien se incorporo y dijo:

-Ya es hora de que me vaya..comunica a las autoridades lo que ha ocurrido.-volteandose y tomando camino hacia la puerta.

Un estruendo en la entrada,y muchas personas rodeando la casa.

Eran varias personas que venian con algunos policias.

Shaka se quedo parado en la puerta y uno de ellos se adelanto y dijo:

-Soy representante del municipio y tenemos entendido que el señor Liukan ha muerto,su nieta es menor de edad y por ello,la ley prescribe que tanto esta casa como ella pasaran bajo custodia del gobierno.-dijo el hombre

Shaka se limito a seguir caminando hacia afuera pero alcanzo a decir:

-Es lo mejor,la señorita Misa ya esta adentro.-dijo el rubio antes de alejarse

Misa lo oyo y salio al encuentro de la gente alli afuera

-Queee!jamas pasare bajo custodia de nadie...ya tengo 16 años y otra cosa es que jamas consentire que tomen los terrenos de mi abuelo...el murio cuidandolo y continuare la tradicion familiar en mi dojo-grito la jovencita a quienes pudieran oirla.

En ese momento uno de ellos se adelanto y le puso una mano sobre el hombro de la acalorada muchacha y le dijo de cierta forma que solo ella pudiera oirla:

-Es mejor que te calmes niña...y mejor que lo hagas...sabes quien soy yo?..soy primo de Toku,crees que no se que tu maquinaste con el imbecil de tu abuelo para asesinarlo...no tengo pruebas,pero lo se...y ten por seguro que esto no quedara en balde.-

Misa palidecio pero aun asi alcanzo a decir

-Sea lo que sea...yo no dejare este sitio.-con algunas lagrimas en los ojos que le empezaron a caer,al oir las palabras del hombre y tambien al percatarse de que Shaka,el hombre que la habia salvado el dia anterior,ya no se lo veia por ninguna parte.

Este se habia machado.

Y con razon.

Nada tenia que hacer alli.

-Es mejor que te vayas resignando pequeña...ya informe al gobernardor de tu nueva situacion.-dijo en voz alta aquel hombre

-Debe haber algo que evite que esto suceda.-dijo Misa,quien habia asumido de su dificil situacion

-La unica forma es estando casada o bajo la tutela de alguien,pero aqui no hay ninguna de esas dos cosas.-dijo otro hombre que estaba con ellos y que parecia ser un abogado de la gobernacion-asi que vendremos mañana para tomar el inventario de los bienes y usted tambien preparar sus cosas para pasar bajo la tutela de la gobernacion.-

Dicho esto,el grupo se marcho con excepcion del hombre que habia amenazado a Misa y viendo la mirada asustada de esta le dijo al oido:

-Esta noche recibiras el castigo por lo que le hiciste a mi primo Toku...que crees que le pasa a las mujeres solas?ahora lo sabras...lo rechazaste a el,pero no te libraras de mi..esta noche y de todos los demas parientes...esto no se quedara asi...mañana vendran a recogerte...pero en pedazos...-

El hombre empezo a reir de una manera y termino marchandose para acoplarse al otro grupo.

Misa quedo en shock,y se dejo caer al piso.

Que se supone que podria hacer?

Aquel hombre era miembro de la casa de gobernacion y por su uniforme,podria ver que su puesto no era menor.

Tampoco podia escapar,su nueva situacion ya era de dominio popular y ademas nadie querria contradecir las leyes.

Nadie podia ayudarla.

"_Maldicion...solo tengo 16 años..no puedo pedir ayuda a nadie...nadie podria hacerlo..."_pensaba la jovencita.

Estaba agotada.

Apenas pudo terminar de sorber el resto de te de manzanilla,aquel que habia sido preparado por aquel forastero.

Luego de estar sentada largo rato.

-No huire..si debo pagar por la muerte de esos bandidos..lo hare...despues de todo,que tiene de bueno esta vida si ya no tengo a nadie en ella para mi?perdi a todos...-se dijo Misa antes de echarse a llorar sobre la mesa,donde termino cayendo dormida cansada de tantas lagrimas .

Se sentia tan sola y desprotegida.

Sin la eterna sombra del abuelo para protegerla,estaba insumida en una desolacion y en un pozo profundo.

Habia decidido que preferia morir a manos de esos justicieros esta noche y pagar por lo que no habia hecho.

Ese sacrificio la conduciria de nuevo a su abuelo y a todos aquellos que se habia marchado dejandola sola en este mundo.  
Quedo en esa posicion sobre la mesa,con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos.

Quedo dormida varias horas sin sentir nada.

La desperto un estruendo en la puerta.

Se sobresalto

Habia llegado su hora y lo habia aceptado.

Se levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta.

Estaba con la mirada en blanco.

Unos pasos la rodearon.

Habian venido para vengarse.

Ella no los oia pero podia sentir sus risas y su aliento malevolo.

Reconocio a uno de ellos,como el que la habia amenazado esta mañana.

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras...pero nada podra salvarte.-rio aquel hombre

"_Abuelo..ayudame a morir en paz.."_pensaba Misa con lagrimas en los ojos

-En memoria de Toku...tu seras la mujer de todos esta noche.-dijo una voz

La empujaron para arrinconarla.

Pero cuando unas gruesas manos iban a tocarla...una luz irradio el lugar.

Una luz tan intensa que cego a todos.

Misa abrio los ojos despavoridamente...esa luz...ella ya la habia visto.

-Dejen a la chica en paz.-dijo la voz del provenia esa luz

Era Shaka,quien emanaba esa increible luz de su propio cuerpo.

-Fui yo quien les di su castigo a esos seres a quienes pretenden vengar...ella es inocente...aun asi...esas personas no merecian seguir viviendo y ustedes los seguiran al infierno...si insisten en seguir molestando.-dijo Shaka

-Quien diablos te crees que eres?esto debe ser un truco!.-dijeron los hombres

Rodearon al rubio e intentaron abalanzarse.

Nada mas imposible.

Todos fueron arrastrados hacia las paredes por la mera luz que emano del cuerpo del rubio.

Un parpadeo proveniente de los ojos cerrados hicieron que todos cayeran inconscientes,con excepcion del lider.

Este cayo de rodillas con los ojos desorbitados por todos lo que habia visto.

-Escuchame bien tu.-dijo Shaka al hombre-dejaras de molestar a esta chica...o no sabes lo que podria pasarte...ya has sido testigo de lo que puedo hacer con solo parpadear..asi que alejate,y no traigas a nadie mas aqui...-

El hombre empezo a temblar

-Por dios...que eres tu?no eres un hombre...eres un monstruo.-dijo el hombre

-Soy alguien que podria llegar a matarte con solo pensarlo.-dijo Shaka

El hombre en medio de su terror,empezo a reir

-Me ire..pero otros vendran..siempre lo haran...ella no puede quedarse en estos terrenos...es huerfana y menor de edad.-

-Nunca dije que hablaras!callate!.-dijo Shaka y luego levantandolo por los aires con el poder de su psique,lo arrojo a la otra esquina dejandolo inconsciente

Shaka se acerco a la chica arrodillada y le paso la mano

-Ya estas a salvo..dame tu mano.-dijo

Ella le paso la mano.

-Usted? En que momento decidio volver?como hizo para hacerlo justo en este momento.-dijo Misa

Shaka sonrio.

-Ya te dije que no soy un budista ordinario...tengo desarrollados mis sentidos de tal manera que pude oir todo lo que te dijeron esta mañana cuando me iba yendo.-dijo el rubio

-Tengo que agradecerserlo.-dijo Misa

-No pediste ayuda..porque?.-dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos

-No podia hacerlo..estos hombres que estan aqui,son gente cercana a la gobernacion y parientes de los hombres que murieron en el bosque...la ley aqui...es muy dura y prescribe que yo y esta casa pase a orden de la gobernacion a falta de un tutor o un esposo...y yo ni siquiera tengo parientes.-dijo Misa con la cabeza baja.-y ademas como voy a explicar las muertes de Toku y de los otros.-

Shaka habia vuelto precisamente porque al pasar por el bosque y ver la tumba del viejo,se habia sentido algo culpable,porque fue el quien habia asesinado a esos bandidos y con la suma de lo que habia oido esa mañana...la que pagaria todas las culpas seria la nieta sobreviviente.

Y llego al momento oportuno.

Pudo salvar a la chica de ser abusada y asesinada por una venganza del cual no era culpable.

Pero no podria salvarla de un destino que la ley de los hombres le habia puesto.

E injusto para ella,en un gobierno lleno de partidiarios de gente que podria dañar a esa jovencita por pagar culpas que no le pertenecian.

-En que piensa señor Shaka?.-dijo esta de repente

-Tu situacion es complicada.-dijo este-te sugiero vayas a descansar,esta noche me quedare aqui en el mismo sitio que anoche...estos hombres estan inconscientes y los hare volver a sus casas,si vas a cenar...llevatelo a tu habitacion.-

Con sus poderes no fue dificil hacer despertar a aquellos hombres y Shaka les ordeno que se vayan,quienes huyeron corriendo al oir tal orden.

Shaka se quedo en el salon arrodillado en posicion de loto,para poder velar adecuadamente el sueño de la muchachita.

Estaba en eso,cuando se le acerco unos pasos.

Era Misa.

-Disculpe señor Shaka...aqui le traigo esta cena para compartir...-

-Sientate.-dijo el rubio

-Por favor pruebelo...la verdad ya no se que hacer para mostrarle mi agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mi...usted me ha salvado dos dias seguidos,es lo minimo que puedo hacer por usted,ademas soy consciente que por culpa de este asunto,usted ya tenido que retrasar su camino ya durante dos dias.-contesto Misa

-Lo se..pero decidi que me ire cuando aclaremos ante las autoridades de aqui el problema de las muertes de esos bandidos en el bosque y ademas pediremos que te acogan.-dijo el rubio sorbiendo la sopa que trajo Misa

-Se lo agradezco...pero algo que yo no podria tolerar es pasar bajo la tutela del gobierno...la gente que pasa a esas huestes acaba vendida de criada o esclavo...tengo sangre budista y ninjutsu en mis venas..y soy heredera de este dojo..no podria pasar a convertirme en una esclava y perder este terreno que ha pertenecido a mis ante pasados desde siempre-sollozo Misa

Shaka parpadeo,si bien no abrio los ojos,las palabras de la chica lo sorprendieron por su firmeza.

Ademas que el aura de la misma,despedia un aroma...que le resultaba conocido.

Conocido tal vez de algun recuerdo reprimido que ya no tenia en sus memorias.

Venido de ningun lugar pero que estaba alli.

Muy en el fondo de aquella alma atormentada.

Esa noche decidio pasarla alli.

Ya mañana seria otro dia.

**S.S**

La luz de la mañana cayo con fuerza con un dia que amenzaba con bastante calor.

Shaka ya se habia despertado con el alba.

Su poder intuitivo le habia dicho que los problemas no tardarian en aparecer ese dia.

-Este no es mi problema,pero es uno que encuentro..y por mas trivial que sea,no deseo irme hasta asegurarme que todo estara bien...es ridiculo...pero deseo hacerlo.-se dijo el rubio

En tanto en una de las habitaciones de la casa,Misa ya se habia despertado, no por fuerza de costumbre si no mas bien porque sabia que posiblemente las personas de ayer,volverian..pero extrañamente no se sentia tan sola.

La presencia de aquel coincidente bienhechor en la sala de su casa le daba una paz imposible en su propia situacion de una muchacha que habia quedado sola en el mundo.

Le llamaba mucho la atencion las extrañas maneras del forastero que se conducia con los ojos cerrados.

Le hubiese gustado conocer el color de esa mirada,pero sospechaba que tenia un tinte brillante.

Era obvio que no era un ser ordinario.

Ese poder que surgia de el,sin siquiera moverse mas ese aura de tranqulidad que emanaba de el,solo la habia leido en los viejos libros budistas de la biblioteca del dojo.

Se levanto y empezo a vestirse.

Le hubiese gustado darse un baño matinal,pero le avergonzaba hacerlo con el joven presente en la casa,asi que decidio que lo haria mas tarde.

Bajo al salon,y se maravillo con el aroma de te que despedia la cocina.

Shaka habia preparado nuevamente su te de manzanilla y el aroma del mismo habia impregnado el sitio.

Este estaba sentado bebiendo.

-Buenos dias señor Shaka...-saludo Misa

-Buenos dias.-replico este-me tome nuevamente la libertad de tomar lo que habia en la alacena...te sugiero desayunar bien...lo necesitaras.-

Misa asintio.

De por si,su destino ya habia sido tragico y muy triste.

Por lo menos se sentaria y desayunaria tranquila..aunque sea la ultima mañana que lo hiciera.

Shaka notaba a la muchacha beberse su taza y esta imagen,aunque trivial..se le hizo como si se tratara de alguna imagen de sepia que le gustaba recordar de algun sitio.

Como caballero de Atenea y el hombre mas cercano a Dios,nunca se habia dado oportunidad de hacer este tipo de situaciones,no habia tenido padres y desde que recordaba habia dedicado su vida a la preparacion de su futura vida de caballero.

No tenia consciencia de haberse dedicado a cosas ajenas a la meditacion y el entrenamiento.

Asi que esta peculiar situacion donde estaba inmerso le producia una novedad sumado al dejavu que le daba.

Estaban callados bebiendo el te,cuando fueron interrumpidos por algunos golpes en la puerta.

Estos golpes,si bien esperados por ambos,de verdad habian cortado los pensamientos de ambos.

Misa se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta

Era la policia local acompañada de la comitiva de la gobernacion entre los que se encontraban algunos de los hombres que habian venido con intencion de atacarla ayer.

Nuevamente el que hablo,era el mismo abogado que lo habia hecho ayer.

-Señorita Misa,en cumplimiento de la ley que prescribe que los menores de edad deben pasar bajo el regimen del gobierno local por orfandad...la policia local y yo como representante de la ley,hemos venido a cumplirla,por favor sea tan amable de dejarnos pasar para hacer el inventario de los bienes muebles de la casa..tambien le agradeceria que se prepare usted misma.-dijo el hombre aunque con amabilidad

Misa quedo en la puerta parada,mientras la comitiva pasaba por su lado.

El hombre cabecilla que ayer la habia amenazado le dio una terrible mirada al pasar.

Pero quedo en figurillas al ver a ese terrible hombre que habia hecho esos trucos extraños ayer,sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

El letrado le replico:

-Disculpe,señor...podria tener la amabilidad de decirnos quien es?hemos venido a inventariar este lugar y llevarnos a la señorita Misa.-

El primo de Toku al creerse estar en derecho grito

-Ese hombre nos ataco ayer cuando solo habiamos venido solo a aconsejar a esta chiquilla insolente .-

Misa replico

-Usted es un mentiroso!usted y su bandada vino ayer con intenciones de atacarme..y no lo culpe a el...el solo me defendio...-

El abogado al escuchar eso menciono:

-En todo caso quien es el?.acuerdese que la muerte de su abuelo y la desaparicion de algunas personas de esta ciudad aun no se han esclarecido por completo,acaso el tambien tuvo que ver con eso?-

-El no tuvo nada que ver.-dijo Misa

-Entonces quien es el?-dijo el hombre

-El ...el ...es..-alcanzo a decir Misa

Hasta que una voz que hasta ahora habia permanecido callada dijo:

-Soy su tutor.-

Las personas lo miraron y por sobre todo Misa quien se quedo con los ojos desorbitados.

No esperaba que el dijera eso.

Con posicion sumamente serena y los parpados inmoviles sobre sus ojos cerrados,el rubio se levanto.

-Asi como han oido,soy su tutor.-

El abogado se incorporo.

-Y como se ha dado esa situacion?usted no es de por aqui.-

-No creo que deba explicar nada...usted lo dijo ayer...Misa es libre de no pasar bajo la tutela del gobierno si tuviera un tutor o se haya casado...pues bien ..yo soy su tutor..y solicito en tanto se retiren de aqui...nada tienen que hacer...

Misa estaba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

La comitiva no tuvo mas que irse del sitio.

Lo que decia ese muchacho era cierto.

Pero el insatisfecho primo de Toku antes de marcharse no perdio tiempo y dirigio una mirada asesina a Misa que no paso desapercibida a Shaka.

Cuando se quedaron solos,Misa le dijo:

-Porque lo hizo?sabe usted lo que ha dicho?-

-Lo se...pero tambien tengo que tener en cuenta que de alguna forma debo hacer algo...cuando aniquile a esas personas en el bosque cuando asesinaron a tu abuelo..no pense en las consecuencias para las personas que quedaron.-dijo Shaka

-Pero entonces yo me volvere su pupila?-

-Asumo las consecuencias de ello...asumire tu tutela...ademas hay otra cuestion que debes tener en cuenta..la peligrosidad del ambiente..siempre estaras en peligro en este sitio...y yo no puedo quedarme por siempre aqui...y debo reiniciar mi viaje...aunque en realidad en las presentes circunstancias no podre retomar mi viaje a la India...Misa...tu vendras conmigo...no podras quedarte aqui.-dijo Shaka

-Yo no ire a ningun sitio.-contesto Misa levantandose violentamente

-Lo haras..aunque no quieras...soy tu tutor ahora.-dijo el rubio ya casi impacientandose

El la habia salvado y ella seguia obstinada.

-No puedo dejar este sitio..este es mi hogar.-dijo Misa

-Entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras...apenas me vaya...vendran a matarte...esa gente de ayer estaba hablando en serio..y por cierto eres una malagradecida...en parte estoy cumpliendo con lo que tu abuelo me dijo antes de morir.-dijo el rubio

Misa abrio los ojos desmesuradamente...la sola mencion de la memoria de su abuelo la hizo callarse.

Shaka siguio hablando.

-La vida continua..y si bien estoy cargando con una responsabilidad que nunca habia tenido pero lo hare por el honor de todo lo que ha pasado..es como un estigma que me quedo y me quede obligado por ello...prepara tus cosas ahora...te vas conmigo...este sitio no es seguro para ti...volveras aqui cuando seas mayor de edad y tengas la madurez y capacidad para cuidarte sola.-dijo Shaka

-Pero donde iriamos...a la India?-

-No...la travesia sera peligrosa para ti...retomaremos el camino a Grecia...al templo sagrado...en mi hogar de Virgo.-dijo Shaka

Shaka salio para afuera:

-Te esperare afuera...preparate.-

Misa no dijo nada mas.

El tenia razon de cualquier forma que pudiese verse.

El la habia salvado de todas las formas que pudiese salvarse a otra persona.

Y le estaba ofreciendo su mano de ayuda,aun a pesar de que ella podria ser una molestia para el.

Eran casi desconocidos...pero la confianza que le inspiro el alma de aquel hombre era demasiada para seguir replicando.

Ese dia empezaba de un dia para otro una nueva vida para Misa...

Una nueva vida hasta donde la habia traido su destino...

Misa asintio con la cabeza.

De alguna forma habia demasiada razon en lo que decia aquel hombre.

Desde ese dia seria la protegida de Shaka de Virgo...su tutor...

Continuara...

_Amigos,espero no estar haciendo este prologo tan largo,pero crei conveniente poder explicar la forma en que Shaka se gana sin querer? Una protegida y que ademas tuvo que dejar su viaje a la India y retomar el camino a Grecia._

_Que ocurrira con Misa y Shaka en este nuevo camino?_

_Y que podran encontrar en el?_

_Muchas gracias por obsequiarme su tiempo para leer y espero sus comentarios._

_Besos_

_Rogue85_


	3. Primeros sentimientos

**CAPITULO 3**

**PRIMEROS SENTIMIENTOS**.

Shaka hablaba en serio cuando decia que queria ponerse en camino cuanto antes.

Apenas permitio que Misa se preparara un morral para llevarse solo las cosas necesarias,porque el tenia la teoria de que las cosas materiales se sustituian y conseguian con facilidad.

-Pues bien...por si no se ha dado cuenta...soy una mujer...y me gusta tener cosas...tendra que volverme a comprar todas las cosas que me obligo a dejar.-refunfuño Misa

Shaka no dijo nada,solo que le dijo que solo llevara lo indispensable.

Cuando por fin tomaron camino para salir de Kyoto,Misa volteo por ultima a ver el que era su hogar.

No sabia cuando podria volver a verla.

No sabia cuando podria volver.

Sus ojos se le nublaron al recordar que su propia vida habia cambiado tanto en pocos dias.

Cuando pasaron por aquel bosque,donde se habian conocido y donde se iniciaron todas las tragedias,ambos se quedaron frente a la tumba de Liukan.

Misa se arrodillo y rezo frente a la ultima morada de la persona que la habia criado y que habia perdido.

Su abuelo,era hasta ahora la unica persona que mas le habia importado.

Y ahora lo habia perdido.

Y ahora obligada por circunstancias tan tristes debia abandonar su hogar,su vida,sus raices...

-Iremos por este camino del bosque...nos tomara menos de un mes llegar a Grecia..ahi tengo mi propia casa en el santuario al cual pertenezco,ahi estaras bien...-dijo Shaka de repente

-Porque no tomamos el tren?.-dijo Misa

-Porque soy un caballero del santuario,mis maneras son las antiguas,ademas caminar hace bien al corazon...ahora...ya vamonos..-dijo Shaka

Misa se levanto,puso su morral a su espalda y se puso en camino tras Shaka.

Iban caminando de esa forma,Shaka enfrente y ella detras,mirandole muy fijamente la espalda.

Ya llevaban casi una hora sin detenerse,cuando Misa dijo:

-Oiga...no me haga aburrido el camino...y por menos cuenteme algo..-dijo Misa

-No tengo nada que contar..-dijo Shaka sin voltear y siguiendo avanzando

-Bueno...y cuenteme...a que se refiere cuando dice que es caballero del santuario?.-dijo Misa

-Soy un guerrero de la diosa Atenea,represento a Virgo y tengo una mision especifica,que es protegerla a ella,quien a su vez es la protectora de la tierra..-contesto Shaka

-Ahhh,y vive mas gente alla?.-dijo Misa

-Si,hay 11 casas de los demas caballeros dorados,ademas de la zona de las amazonas,que son de las caballeros femeninos,y tambien la de los guardias y otros caballeros menores.-contesto el

-Amazonas?.-dijo ella

-Si,mujeres que protegen a Atena,en mision identica a la mia,solo que a ellas les esta vedado mostrar el rostro.-dijo el

-Pero yo soy mujer,oiga..no me diga que debo usar una mascara...ni loca haria eso...yo no quiero ser una amazona...usted protege a la tal Atenea..pero yo..-dijo ella

-Calla...no seas insolente...tu vas alla en calidad de mi pupila budista...por tanto tendras que vivir en mi casa,pero asi tambien tendras prohibido ir a la zona de las amazonas..-dijo el

Misa se sorprendio.

-Y usted vive solo?.-pregunto ella

-Si...porque habria de vivir con alguien?.-dijo el

-Pues,porque es hombre...y acaso no esta casado?.-dijo ella,quien habia notado que el sujeto tenia un aspecto fisico atractivo y seguro habria de tener mujer alla en el santuario.

-No.-contesto secamente el

-Ahh...acaso no ha podido casarse,porque se las da de vagabundo?porque eso de hacer caminatas de Grecia a India no es un paseo..-dijo Misa

-Soy budista,y tengo una condicion diferente a otros hombres,ademas no tengo tiempo para inmiscuirme en custiones superficiales..-dijo el

Misa se toco la barbilla y dijo:

-Entiendo...entonces usted cuantos años tiene ?.-

-20..-contesto el

Misa casi se cayo de la impresion.

-No puede estar hablando en serio?pues si usted aparenta mas edad...-dijo ella

Shaka ya no contesto.

-Y digame aparte de ser caballero a que otra se dedica?.-dijo ella

Pero Shaka permanecio callado.

-Oiga...le estoy hablando...-refunfuño Misa

Shaka siguio sin decir nada.

Misa se cruzo de brazos.

-Tampoco me dira porque no abre sus ojos?acaso los tiene muy feos?.-dijo ella

-Eres una niña muy preguntona...ademas de indiscreta.-dijo el-ya no te dire nada mas...mas bien ,apresura el paso,porque quiero llegar a un claro para poder descansar.-dijo el de repente

-Tiene usted un humor horrible.-dijo ella sacandole la lengua

Por fin llegaron a una zona donde se extendia un claro para poder preparar la fogata para esa noche

Se detuvieron mientras ella paso a buscar en su morral una sabana y una manta.

-No crea que voy a prestarle algo...use usted lo suyo.-dijo ella

Shaka no dijo nada y salio a buscar leños para encender una fogata.

Las noches eran muy frias en esa area de Japon y el viaje seria agotador,no solo para el sino para la niña que llevaba con el.

No se habia detenido a pensar en la reaccion general que podria suscitarse en el Santuario,que el este llevando una mujer a vivir en su Casa,y ademas,que fuera una sin mascara de amazona,porque lo haria en calidad de pupila suya.

Pero en razon de que siempre fue bastante reservado y huraño,este hecho sin duda no dejaria de llamar la atencion.

Trajo los maderos y encendio la fogata y viendo que la chica se haba acomodado sobre la especie de futon que traia en su morral.

-Mañana podras bañarte en el lago que esta del otro lado del claro,esta noche es muy fria para ti.-dijo el

-Si...y digame usted dormira de esa forma.-dijo ella viendolo ponerse en su clasica posicion de loto

-No estare dormido.-dijo el

Misa lo miro.

El hombre emanaba tanta paz y tranquilidad.

Pero tuvo ojos o mas bien cierto espiritu para observar algo.

-Digame...y esta vida solitaria no lo aturde?.-dijo ella

-Porque?estoy cumpliendo con mi deber.-dijo el

-Si,ya me di cuenta,asi como se tomo el deber de tomarme a mi como pupila..-dijo ella

El rubio no dijo nada.

-´Pero sabe...usted a mi no me engaña.-dijo ella mirandolo fijamente

-Eh?-replico el

-No puedo ver sus ojos..pero algo que me enseño mi abuelo es a notar otras cosas,y hay algo que no he dejado de percibir en usted..tiene la carga de un gran pasado encima suyo,un pasado por demas triste que lo ha llevado a llevar la mision que dice tener de caballero de una forma mas fatalista de la usual...-dijo ella

Shaka quedo doblemente asombrado.

Aquella niña sumamente habladora,de repente le habia dicho que jamas nadie se habia atrevido a decirle.

Al menos los que hubiesen podido percibirlo.

Lo cual hubiese sido casi imposible.

Solo Mu de Aries era el unico que habia sentido ese dolor escondido de Shaka.

Y esta chiquilla tambien.

Nuevamente se sintio algo abrumado por la mirada clara de la jovencita.

Como si le atravesara algun recuerdo del fondo de su alma.

El rubio volvio a quedarse callado,para exasperacion de Misa.

La niña empezo a hablar de la gente extranjera que no cultivaba modales y empezo un letargo de casi veinte minutos hasta que cayo rendida en el sueño.

Shaka se incorporo de su posicion de loto y en cambio se recosto a un arbol.

En verdad lo dicho por la niña sobre un pasado triste oculto habia calado hondo en el rubio.

**S.S**

A pesar de estar en la interperie,Misa paso buena noche y pudo dormir bastante bien.

Dormia tan profundamente que solo la desperto cuando Shaka le arrojo un poco de agua en la cara.

-Oiga...pero que hace...?.-grito Misa

-Es que intente despertarte y jamas lo hiciste...y el agua es infalible.-dijo el rubio

Misa se sacudio la cara,se levanto y estiro los brazos.

-Pase buena noche,lo unico que lo arruino es usted y su falta de sensibilidad...es que no sabe que las mujeres somos seres delicados..?.-refunfuño Misa

Shaka no dijo nada y termino de recoger su morral.

-Y que desayunaremos?.-dijo Misa

-El puerto de Yokohama esta a menos de 50 kilometros,alli habra sitios para comer alguna cosa,ahora mas adelante hay arboles de frutas,podemos recoger algunas pero sin detenernos...tenemos que tomar ese barco esta tarde..-dijo el rubio

Misa hizo una mueca de desaprobacion.

-Ademas al otro lado esta el lago que te dije,podras asearte ahi mientras recojo las frutas.-dijo el

Misa asintio.

En un momento estuvieron en el lago y Shaka salio a buscar las frutas,mientras ella entraba a bañarse al lago.

-Oiga...como no estoy segura de que no se pondra de miron...cante para que pueda saber por donde anda..-dijo Misa

-Como si me interesara espiarte..-balbuceo el rubio,pero aun asi,se puso a silbar,para que la chica supiera que el no estaba cerca.

Encontro un arbol de naranjas y otro de moras,lo cual serviria para alimentar a la pequeña.

Recogio unas cuantas.

Para el era normal comer en la interperie de lo que pudiere recolectar,porque estaba acostumbrado a esas peregrinaciones,pero no a recogerlas para que las comiera otra persona.

A decir verdad..hace tanto tiempo que no recordaba hacerlo.

Suprimio esos pensamientos de inmediato y se volteo para volver donde estaba la chica.

Dijo en voz bastante alta:

-Oye...estes o no lista...entrare a esa zona...ya termina de vestirte,que debemos partir..-

Cuando llego la chica ya estaba en efecto vestida.

Los rayos del sol en su menuda figura la hacian lucir muy bien.

-Bien...nos vamos...comeras por el camino..-dijo el rubio

Misa tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo mientras comia avidamente las moras que el habia traido.

-Que hombre tan desconsiderado...que no sabe que soy una dama...con razon es un solteron vagabundo...-murmuro Misa

La caminata siguio su curso para Shaka y Misa que apenas podia seguir el rastro.

Las sandalias y el continuo camino sin detenerse estaba haciendo mella en ella.

Apenas llevaban unos minutos cuando empezo a aminorar la marcha y no podia seguir el paso de Shaka.

"Mis pies estan completamente dañados...no podre caminar asi..."pensaba Misa

Shaka siguio avanzando hasta que noto que la chica estaba quedando muy atras,ademas que ya llevaba largo rato callada.

Se volteo porque esto ultimo si le extrañaba en demasia.

La niña era bastante euforica y ahora estaba guardando silencio.

Cuando se dio vuelta,parpadeo sorprendido.

La chica caminaba con dificultad y sus pies sangraban atravez de las sandalias.

"Las sandalias la hirieron...no podra continuar asi..."penso Shaka

Incluso se sorprendio que ella no se hubiese quejado.

Camino hacia ella.

-Quedate donde estas...tus pies sangran..-dijo el

Ella se quedo con los ojos anonadados...

No imagino ni por un momento que el pudiera voltearse para notarlo y mas cuando la alzo en brazos para subirla sobre una roca.

Misa estaba mas roja que un tomate.

Nunca jamas nadie le habia hecho ese movimiento con ella.

Shaka se agacho,le saco las sandalias y se puso a examinar los pies.

Estaban sangrando,ademas de las multiples cortaduras y peladuras..

Sin duda esa niña no estaba acostumbrada a caminar de esa forma.

Shaka saco de su morral unas vendas y empezo a liar los pies de Misa.

Ella estaba con los ojos como platos.

Nunca nadie la habia tocado de esa manera,estaba muy avergonzada y el contacto de las manos de el con sus pies la hacia sentir muy extraña.

El rubio termino su labor y se paro.

-No podras caminar,pero aun asi,debemos avanzar,tenemos que tomar ese barco.-dijo el rubio,volteando hasta quedar de espaldas a ella.

-Ahora sube a mi espalda...no me queda mas remedio que cargarte..-

Misa enrojecio.

Esto sobrepasaba su propia imaginacion.

Pero tomo aire y subio a la espalda del rubio,con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este y sus piernas enrolladas a el.

"Dios mio...estoy tan avergonzada.."penso Misa

-Por lo menos eres tan delgadita que eres como un niño.-dijo Shaka

-Como que como un niño?.-refunfuño Misa

-Bien...por lo menos ahora podre controlar yo los pasos...estabas muy lenta de todos modos..-dijo el rubio

Misa quedo sumamente sorprendida.

Extrañamente se sentia protegida.

El aura de este hombre que se habia erigido en su tutor desplegaba mucha paz y le daba a Misa tanta tranquilidad,que ya despues dejo llevarse con mucha naturalidad.

Justo en ese momento pasaron por una arboleda de cerezos,cuyas hojas empezaron a caer mientras Shaka marchaba con Misa a sus espaldas.

Ese pequeño cuerpo tan calido que podia sentir detras suyo,con sus brazos rodeandole el cuello sumado a la impresionante lluvia de de hojas de cerezo lo llevo a recordar cosas del pasado...

"_La ultima vez que cargue a una mujer a mi espaldas,tambien caia una lluvia de hojas de cerezo...el aroma de esta persona es diferente a la de aquella...pero la sensacion es muy parecida...es igual...pero a la vez distinta.._."penso Shaka

En verdad ese pequeño momento casi hizo sacar de si,sentimientos enterrados y congelados que llevaba en lo muy profundo...

No solia vivir situaciones que lo transportaran a pensar en esos recuerdos.

Shaka no abrio sus ojos...pero parpadeo...

"_Ademas esta niña pudo percatarse de que yo tengo a mis espaldas un pasado del que no quiero hablar...es una chica ordinaria,pero aun asi pudo leer parte de mi alma...parte de ese dolor escondido..."_

Cuando se percato noto que la niña dormia arrollada a su cuello

"E_sta dormida...despues de todo solo tiene 16 años y ha cargado con un peso demasiado fuerte pero es una chica fuerte dentro de todo..."_

Shaka empezo a caminar mas rapido.

Esperaba llegar al puerto de Yokohama en una hora y tomar el barco que los conduciera a las costas griegas.

Lo hizo ademas,porque le incomodo un poco esa sacudida de recuerdos que le produjo ese instante de lluvia de hojas de cerezo y el comentario de Misa.

-Me estoy distrayendo...-se dijo Shaka

**S.S**

Cuando llegaron a Yokohama,Misa seguia dormida,Shaka habia hecho uso de su supervelocidad para llegar en una hora en ese sitio de manera tan silenciosa que Misa no sintio absolutamente nada.

Abrio sus ojos cuando noto los ruidos de un barco,sumados a las voces mezcladas de personas.

Estaban en un puerto.

-Esto es..?.-dijo Misa

-Asi que por fin despiertas..esto es el puerto de Yokohama...tomaremos el barco,ya sale en un momento...puedes sostenerte?.-le dijo el rubio agachandose para que ella pudiera bajarse.

-Yo llevare los morrales...tu solo sigueme a paso lento...no querras que se te abran las vendas...-dijo el rubio

Misa asintio.

-Dios...me quede dormida todo el trayecto cargada a su espalda...-se dijo Misa.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ambos se habian embarcado al barco que los conduciria a Grecia.

Misa caminaba con mucha dificultad,pero el rubio le sostuvo por el brazo...

-Estar cerca de este hombre me da una sensacion de seguridad y proteccion...-se dijo la chica

Estaba muy sonrojada,y la brisa que le caia a la cara por estar en cubierta del barco le daba un aspecto muy juvenil.

Shaka estaba sentado tambien del otro lado de la cubierta en su tipica posicion de loto,con ese rostro impasible e imcompresible que tenia.

-Pero aun asi...estoy segura que ese no es su verdadero rostro...-se dijo Misa,mientras lo veia y miraba como avanzaba el barco en el que habian subido y veia la costa alejarse...

-Adios Japon...adios abuelo...espero volver en algun momento...y juro por tu alma,que el dojo volvera a funcionar segun tus principios...-se dijo Misa,mientras una calida lagrima le caia por el rostro...

En tanto el impasible rubio cuyos ojos jamas estaban a la vista de otro,por dentro seguia un poco incomodo por todo lo que habia pasado...

-Al menos volvere a mi hogar de Virgo...alli hare lo que tenga que hacer para enterrar lo que haya llegado a sacar a la superficie-se dijo el rubio

Pero podria hacerlo teniendo a su lado a aquella,quien provoco que estos quisiesen salir?..

_CONTINUARA_

_Amigos,disculpen por no actualizar tan pronto como deseara este fic,pero creanme que ya tengo construido el argumento,solo falta desarrollarlo,y estoy trabajando mucho con otro fic._

_No lo abandonare._

_Este capitulo es mas bien de darle un pequeño recorrido del inicio de la relacion entre Misa y Shaka,y que este tuvo algunos dejavus estando con ella._

_Un dejavu?_

_Que sera?o mas bien...quien sera?..._

_Les agradezco su tiempo para leerlo y espero sus comentarios._

_Estare muy agradecida._

_Besos_

_Rogue85._


	4. Bienvenida a Casa

**CAPITULO 4**

**BIENVENIDA A CASA.**

El viaje en barco había resultado un poco tedioso para Misa. Era la primera vez que subía a uno para un viaje tan largo.

A final de todo,la chica tuvo razón en algo ya que Shaka no portaba tanto dinero,y solo pudo pagar un camarote para ella

Las heridas de sus pies ya estaban mas curadas y podía movilizarse con mayor facilidad,pero el viaje no seria sencillo,eso era claro,y además desde que habían subido ella no había probado bocado y se moria de hambre.

Estaba recostada en la especie de futon que había en su camarote,que de mas esta decir no era para nada comodo.

-Diablos…acaso no se da cuenta que debemos comer algo?-refunfuño la muchacha levantándose y saliendo para cubierta donde sabia que podía encontrar al rubio.

En efecto Shaka estaba ahí y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo le señalo un recipiente que tenia en sus mano:

-Al fin vienes niña…te he estado llamando desde bastante tiempo,el cocinero del barco me dio algunos viveres.-dijo el rubio

Misa se quedo sorprendida, ella venia con ganas de regañar al rubio por su falta de cortesía pero al final no pudo decir nada.

Se sentó alado del hombre quien extendió una especie de mantelillo sobre el piso por donde puso el recipiente que contenía algunos trozos de verdura asada y pescado.

Mientras comían el rubio dijo:

-Si fueras más obediente, me habrías podido escuchar ya hace bastante rato.-

-No oí nada...Pero en todo caso, pudo haberme ido a buscar en el camarote...Usted sabe perfectamente donde estoy.-dijo Misa engullendo un trozo de pescado y mirándolo de mala manera

Shaka también engullía las verduras asadas y si bien tenía los ojos cerrados, era obvio que tenía la mirada puesta en aquella delgada muchacha.

-Obediencia y rectitud...principios básicos budistas…careces de ambas...-dijo el

-Y siga usted con esa letania….que no tiene un poco de consideración con esta huérfana?.-dijo ella

-Tu abuelo así lo hubiese querido..-dijo el

-Eso es un golpe bajo, pero esta bien, lo confieso, no soy tan buena budista pero si soy buena en los principios ninjutsu,ya lo vera…-dijo ella mirándolo de reojo

-Donde vamos tus conocimientos de ninja no te servirán de nada.-dijo el

Misa sonrió.

-Eso dice usted ahora, pero gracias a mis ojos de espia pude darme cuenta del tipo de hombre que es usted.-dijo ella

-Y según tu como soy?-dijo el, quien por un extraño motivo se sentía atraído en mantener este tipo de charlas banales con su compañera de viaje

-Es un hombre aburrido.-dijo ella-no diré mas sobre su pasado, porque le afecta demasiado, pero estoy segura que ese aspecto aburrido suyo es lo que hace que siga manteniéndose solterón como ahora, ninguna mujer lo querría así…y eso que recién dice tener 20 años-

-Tengo 20 años de apariencia física, pero tengo cierta posición de madurez mental, que tu por ejemplo no entenderías jamás, aunque te lo escribiera.-dijo el

-Bueno…ahora también se le salió lo grosero…se estuvo conteniendo no?.-dijo ella bebiendo un poco de agua

Shaka no se sintió mas enfadado, la juvenil alegría de aquella muchacha lo ponía en un estado diferente de lo que habitualmente estaba.

-Mi abuelo me conto una vez sobre eso, de gente que tenia cierta apariencia física por fuera pero por dentro era otra.-dijo ella

-Yo mantengo mis ojos cerrados no solo para conservar mi cosmos, sino también para mantener una paz interna dentro mío.-dijo el

Misa lo miro.

-Y de esa forma también evita exponer sus sentimientos a los demás no?-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Shaka se quedo callado.

-No se sienta mal, seré mala como budista, pero tengo percepción, yo ya le dije en otra ocasión que usted aparenta mucha tranquilidad pero por dentro esta bastante mal, por eso no exterioriza sus sentimientos…pero no se preocupe, el pasado que usted pueda tener no me importa..yo siempre le estaré agradecida por haberme salvado y para ser usted un caballero que prefiera muchas veces la vida de vagabundo, es porque debe tener una carga bien pesada sobre sus hombros…pero no tema, ese pasado a mi no me incumbe.-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente mientras se levantaba y se ponía en marcha hacia su camarote dejando la rubio sumamente pasmado.

Shaka la vio marchar.

En ese momento el también se levanto de su sentadilla de cuclillas y se poso a mirar el mar…

"_Es cierto…puede el pasado pasar a tener poca incidencia para la gente que nos rodea? es la primera vez que una persona que percibe algo así de mi, dice que no le importa_..."Pensó el rubio

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando sintió algunas gotas caer sobre sus manos.

Estaba empezando a llover.

-Lo que me faltaba.-se dijo el rubio

Misa en cambio apenas había llegado a su camarote se echo a dormir en el futon y ni cuenta se dio de la lluvia que empezó a caer.

Había cerrado sus ojos y las imágenes que le vinieron a la cabeza en sueños la despertaron.

**SUEÑO**

_Misa caminaba en aquel camino del bosque de Kyoto,y mientras lo hacia las flores de cerezo caían como lluvia sobre ella._

_Su abuelo Liukan estaba de espaldas._

_-Abuelo!-grito Misa al verlo._

_Pero justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo unas nubes negras se ciñeron sobre la figura de su abuelo y un precipicio se abrió en el suelo y ella cayo en el._

_Pero justo cuando se sentía desfallecer hacia el abismo una mano la sostuvo de caer al fondo._

_La mano era de Shaka de Virgo, el hombre que la había salvado._

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Justo en ese instante Misa despertó sobresaltada.

Estaba sudando frio.

-Nuevamente ese sueño…-se dijo Misa sacudiéndose la cabeza.-que es ese ruido-se dijo se repente al sentir golpeteos

Abrió la puerta para poder observar y se sorprendió de que estuviera lloviendo intensamente con unos vientos que rayaban los huracanados.

Misa se quedo estática un minuto hasta que se percato de algo:

-Señor Shaka!, el solo alquilo este camarote…si no esta aquí…donde estará?-se dijo la chica poniéndose una toalla sobre la cabeza y salió del camarote para ir a buscarlo.

De una manera inexplicable sentía que debía ir a ver como estaba.

Podría ser un hombre muy fuerte, pero no dejaba de ser solo eso, un hombre…y la lluvia que caía era muy copiosa.

Estaba preocupada por el.

Empezó a correr tras los alrededores de la cubierta donde el estaba, pero no pudo hallarlo.

Las lluvias y el viento estaban cada vez más fuertes hasta que finalmente encontró al objeto de su preocupación.

Estaba sentado en cuclillas en una esquina,con sus ojos cerrados habituales y con todo el efecto del temporal cayéndole sobre el cuerpo.

-Oiga!-grito Misa-que no ve que la tormenta es terrible,venga al camarote.-

Shaka se movio para notar a la chica parada frente suyo,totalmente mojada y con una toalla que no la resguardaba de nada.

-Tonta,te vas a resfriar.-dijo el

-El tonto es usted!ya deje de hacer lo que esta haciendo y venga conmigo.-dijo ella tendiéndole la mano

-Vete..no te pedi que vinieras.-dijo el

-Mire,si sigue con esa actitud estúpida…no tendre mas remedio que quedarme con usted aquí..-dijo ella

Si pudiera hacerlo,Shaka hubiese abierto los ojos de la sorpresa.

Aquella niña haría lo que fuere para convencerlo de ir.

Eso fue demasiado para el, un hombre acostumbrado a enterrar emociones y a hacer que otros no la sientan por el.

Sonrió.

Se levanto, aunque no tomo la mano de la chica. Esta sonrió también y lo invito a avanzar hacia el camarote.

En efecto, el lugar era muy calido, pero Shaka y ella estaban demasiado mojados y el sitio aparte del pequeño espacio tenia un cuarto de baño y aseo.

-Estamos empapados hasta el alma…podemos hacer un trato?..-dijo ella

-Eh?-dijo el quien se había quedado parado cerca de la puerta

-Estamos demasiado mojados, y no tengo ropa de repuesto, y mientras me cambio y se seca esta ropa, usted se volteara mientras yo hago lo mismo, porque tampoco podemos abandonar la habitación, porque noto que usted tampoco tiene otras ropas.-dijo ella

Shaka parecía dudar un poco.

No era correcto estar semidesnudo con una señorita en la misma habitación, más cuando esta fungía como su nueva protegida.

-Ya deje de estar pensando demasiado-dijo ella de repente-si se lo digo, es mas que nada, porque usted no parece ser un pervertido y además no podía dejarlo que se moje son razón allí afuera…ya apúrese en sacarse esos trastos….yo no mirare..-dijo ella volteándose, aunque si estaba bastante sonrojada.

Eso hizo que el se pusiera a quitarse las prendas mojadas y entrara al cuarto de baño, para darse una ducha caliente. Las ropas quedaron extendidas cerca de la estufa de la habitación y Misa le estiro una toalla para que el pudiera cubrirse cuando saliera de la ducha y esperara que las ropas se sequen.

El rubio salió tras un par de minutos liado de la toalla de la cintura para abajo y con el cabello un poco mojado que le caía como lluvia en el espalda y se sentó en cuclillas de espaldas a Misa,quien iba a hacer lo mismo que el.

La chica estaba más roja que un tomate. Jamás había pasado por lo mismo.

Tomo aire, se levanto y corrió al baño para empezar a asearse.

"_Tranquila...Misa…ese hombre no parece ser un pervertido…además tu misma ofreciste hacer algo así…tranquila Misa…no es la gran cosa…intenta verlo como a tu tutor._."Pensaba la chica

Estaba tan nerviosa duchándose, que cuando termino se dio cuenta que no había traído una toalla. No tuvo mas remedio que gritar:

-Señor…señor Shaka…esto es vergonzoso, pero podría pasarme una manta para secarme? No traje nada para cubrirme…pero no se quiera pasar de listo, pasemelo sin mirar.-dijo ella

El rubio enrojeció al oír esto, pero no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse e ir a buscar una manta a falta de toallas para pasársela a la muchacha.

-Que muchacha más molesta...-balbuceo el rubio, a quien todo su autocontrol no lo había preparado jamás para estar en una situación como esa. Ya suficiente era para el estar más sonrojado que nada.

El hombre le paso la manta mirando a otro lado. Ella lo tomo y le dio un agradecimiento que el no llego a oír porque tomo velozmente de nuevo el lugar que estaba ocupando.

Ella salió del cuarto de baño, cubierta por la manta y como sentía que estaba seca se recostó sobre la cama mirando a la pared para no ver al hombre semidesnudo que también estaba del otro lado en cuclillas mirando la pared.

No pudo esgrimir una sola palabra, estaba demasiado nerviosa, aunque sabia que con aquel hombre las cosas estaban bien, ella no podía evitar esa sensación propia de una adolescente.

El rubio logro salir de su turbación y hablo:

-Te agradezco que me permitas quedarme aquí…se que es incomodo para una mujer tener cerca a un hombre en estas condiciones-

-No es nada-respondió ella

-La lluvia parara en cualquier momento,si bien los vientos sin fuertes,creo que no es nada por el cual preocuparse,pero te dire una cosa,nunca mas vuelvas a poner en riesgo tu integridad física solo para ir a rescatarme de la lluvia.-dijo el

-No me diga que se enojo?-dijo ella con su tono natural

-Un poco, la otra mitad quedo agradecida contigo.-contesto el de manera inesperada.

Eso la dejo más sonrojada a ella. Había logrado que el rubio impasible le diera una muestra de agradecimiento y hubiera jurado que pudo sentir que estaba con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella sonrio, porque dentro de todo, lo que menos quería era tener algún tipo de enojo con aquella persona que le había no solo ayudado y ofrecido su compañía.

Para cuando había caído la noche así como cuando la tormenta decayó ellos ya tenían secas las prendas que se habían puesto y Shaka instalo un futon para sentarse sobre sus piernas y dormir en su clásica posición de loto.

Misa lo miro.

-No me diga que no piensa acostarse…por favor, es un barco, aquí no pasara nada extraño.-dijo ella

-Estoy acostumbrado a dormir de esta manera.-dijo el

-Bueno, pues su espalda se lo agradecerá algún dia, creame…por favor recuéstese…si no lo hace por usted, hágalo por mí, me molesta verlo en esa posición y no podre dormir por su culpa.-dijo ella

El al principio dudo, pero termino vencido por las palabras de la muchachita que tenia una facilidad enorme para convencerlo.

Primero cuando lo trajo hasta el camarote y ahora haciéndole que durmiera acostado.

Esa noche, por primera vez Misa no tuvo esas pesadillas recurrentes y el durmió sin tener el sexto sentido alerta. En verdad quedo completamente dormido.

Las semanas que transcurrieron durante el viaje, Shaka durmió en el mismo sitio y hasta se gano un plus, porque Misa ofreció lavarle sus ropas, ya que ambos se veían obligados a lavarla con mucha frecuencia por no tener muchas de recambio. Shaka era el encargado de conseguir algunos vegetales y pescados del cocinero del barco que el mismo cocinaba para compartirlos con Misa, ya que la niña no tenia muchas facultades culinarias y el había prometido que cuando estuvieran en tierra y tuvieran los implementos necesarios, el le enseñaría a cocinar.

Durante estas semanas habían creado un ambiente de compañerismo, aunque no lo admitían de palabras. La necesidad de protección de ella junto con la soledad de el había dado un complemento rutinario que daba cierta paz en sus vidas en el ajetreado viaje.

Aunque en cierta ocasión mientras la veía lavar las prendas en el balde de madera en cubierta algunas imágenes en flashback le vinieron a la mente.

**FLASH BACK**

**-**_Shaka-kun…el entrenamiento no ha sido tan pesado porque no has traído tantas prendas para lavar-decía la dulce voz de una mujer vestida de blanco quien se arrodillaba con su balde en el arroyo para lavar algunas ropas_

_La belleza natural de aquella mujer se veía aumentada por la hermosa sonrisa que ofrecía su delicado rostro mientras hacia aquella rutinaria labor de lavar ropa en el rio._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al percibir esas imágenes en su cabeza y compararlas con la de Misa haciendo la misma tarea de lavar.

Shaka sabia que al llegar a Grecia, la chica se vería expuesta a comentarios maliciosos y eso no le gustaba, pero el estaba decidido a encontrar un lugar para aquella muchacha valerosa.

"_Después de todo es mi protegida_…"pensó el rubio

Estaban ambos mirando desde la cubierta, era un día soleado y ella dijo de repente:

-Shaka-sama…ese…ese el puerto donde bajaremos?.-

-Así es, Misa, ese es el puerto donde bajaremos, estamos en Grecia.-dijo el con una sonrisa

"_Entonces este será el lugar donde me quedare por un tiempo, hasta que pueda poder volver a mi hogar en Japón_…"pensó Misa

Cuando el barco anclo, ya Misa y Shaka tenían listas sus pocas pertenencias en los morrales. Shaka fue el primero en bajar, seguido de cerca por Misa. El rubio se percato y dijo:

-Porque caminas detrás mío?-

Misa se sonrojo.

-Es una costumbre japonesa, yo soy su pupila y aprendí a aceptarlo como tal en estas semanas con usted, Shaka-sama y es tradición siempre caminar por detrás de la persona que es cabeza del destino de la otra, porque usted tomo esa responsabilidad y siempre le estaré agradecida…así que déjeme mantener esta costumbre.-dijo ella

Shaka se quedo sorprendido.-Esta bien…si así lo deseas.-dijo el

Por fin habían tocado suelo griego y el viaje hasta el santuario no era muy lejano, pero si era bastante complicado de llegar, así que cuando llevaban varios minutos de caminata que los alejo del ruido y de la gente de la ciudad aledaña al puerto, Shaka se volteo y dijo.

-Bueno, aquí tendremos que hacer un cambio, el santuario es un sitio sagrado y difícil de hallar por el ojo humano común, así que tendrás que tomarte de mi brazo, con mis poderes iremos hasta allí-dijo extendiendo su brazo a Misa

Ella se acerco y poso sus manos sobre el fuerte brazo del hombre con algo de nerviosismo.

Nunca en su vida había tocado a un hombre de esa forma en su vida. Era natural que estuviera asi,el la tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

Cuando Misa lo toco, una ráfaga inexplicable de luz apareció ante sus ojos que se obligaron a cerrarlos ante aquel evento increíble.

Shaka hacia uso de una habilidad suya para llegar al templo de Atenea, que además de centro de entrenamiento de varios guerreros de la Diosa, era también el hogar del caballero de Virgo.

Cuando por fin Misa pudo abrir sus ojos, se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Tranquila…esto solo fue telequinesis.-dijo el

Estaba ante un inmenso escenario de un palacio ubicado en lo alto de una colina que tenia varios sitios colindantes construidos bajo la antigua usanza griega, con estatuas y hasta un pequeño coliseo.

Pero para llegar a lo que parecía ser el palacio principal, habían unas doce casas que podían verse desde lo alto y separados por escaleras interminables.

La vista alta de Misa no alcanzo a verlas todas.

-Es allí arriba donde tengo mi casa.-dijo el rubio sacándola de su ensoñación-aquí abajo están las áreas de entrenamiento y donde viven otros guerreros menores de Atenea y al otro extremo están las áreas de las amazonas de quien te hable el otro día.-

Shaka siguió avanzando pero cuando noto que Misa no la seguía dijo:

-Ven…no temas.-

Misa algo nerviosa lo siguió prácticamente pegada a la espalda del rubio, y cuando pararon en la entrada había cientos de ojos de quienes parecían ser guardias de la entrada que la escudriñaron de pies a cabeza.

Shaka les hizo unos saludos con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna.

En otras situaciones se verían obligados a detener a la chica por estar bajo rostro descubierto, además de estar luciendo unas extrañas prendas.

-No hay problema…esta conmigo-dijo Shaka-

La muchacha siguió caminando un poco temblorosa y con la cabeza baja. Podía ver a muchos hombres que al parecer entrenaban y otros descansando del mismo hasta que llegaron a una zona un poco mas alta que conectaba a una escalera y que llevaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño templo-palacio.

-Como ves, esta área es restringida solo a caballeros dorados, esta prohibida la entrada a otros guerreros salvo urgencias, ves esa primera casa allí arriba? es la casa del guerrero de Aries, el caballero Mu y después de el tenemos que pasar otros 4 templos mas hasta llegar a mi casa, entiendes Misa? Cuando lleguemos a cada casa y encontremos a su guardian, saludalos con un gesto en la cabeza si no deseas hablarles.-dijo el

-Shaka-sama…dígame los nombres de estas personas.-dijo ella

-Esta bien…son Mu de Aries y Aldebarán de Tauro, porque las casas de Géminis y Cáncer están vacias, luego esta Aioria de Leo-respondió el rubio

-Entiendo.-dijo ella

-También no hace falta que me llames Shaka-sama.-dijo el

-Por favor déjeme conservar mis costumbres japonesas…a veces siento que por lo menos manteniendo mis tradiciones de respeto no rompo mis raíces.-dijo ella

-Esta bien…Misa-Chan.-dijo el con una sonrisa quien con esa simple frase logro activar la energía de la muchacha.

Cuando terminaron de subir los peldaños se encontraron a Mu de Aries sentado con Kiki,su discípulo quien leía un libro en medio de las lecciones. El hombre hizo un gesto a Shaka al verlo, aunque su mirada fue directa hacia la jovencita que acompañaba detrás al caballero de virgo

Kiki, menos discreto dijo a su maestro al oído:

-El señor Shaka trajo una mujer, lo vio maestro?-

-Callate,Kiki-dijo Mu parándose

-He vuelto un poco antes de lo acordado, he decidido seguir mis meditaciones aquí-dijo el rubio

-Claro.-dijo Mu mirando fijamente a la muchacha

-Bueno, esta señorita es Misa y viene de Japón y he asumido su tutela…es mi protegida y vivirá en mi casa.-dijo el rubio

Misa salió de detrás del rubio e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza:

-Buenas tardes,Mu-Sama-dijo la jovencita

Mu se quedo sorprendido e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para devolver la cortesía.

-Te ves agotado y esta jovencita también…ya nada más pasa, Aldebaran y Aioria no están en sus casas, porque fueron llamados por Atenea para una misión de entrenamiento.-dijo Mu

-Entiendo…gracias..-dijo el rubio quien empezó a avanzar cruzando la casa del lemuriano.

Como Mu le previo, pudo subir los demás peldaños y pasar las otras casas sin problema, porque no había nadie en las mismas.

-Siento que estés asi, se que tus pies resisten muy poco las largas caminatas, pero aquí no podemos usar la telequinesis.-dijo el rubio-pero toma mi mano, podemos llegar mejor si lo haces.-dijo extendiéndole una mano que Misa tomo.

Haya sido el animo o la fortaleza del caballero, pero en un par de minutos estuvieron en la entrada de lo que Shaka señalo como su hogar.

Misa le soltó la mano, mientras el ingresaba.

Pero cuando el noto, que la chica no lo seguía y miraba el horizonte se acerco a ella.

-Que sucede?.-dijo el

-Nada, solo que yo solo conocí un hogar y era el único que conocí como tal y a pesar de todas estas semanas con usted, todavía no termino de acostumbrarme.-dijo ella

El sonrió y volvió a extenderle la mano.

-Misa, bienvenida a casa…este también es tu hogar.-con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero extendió su mano para tomar la que Shaka le ofrecía y contesto con una sonrisa natural:

-Es cierto…gracias a usted ya tengo un nuevo hogar.-dijo entrando de la mano de su tutor a aquel sitio que seria su nuevo hogar…

Extrañamente mientras esto pasaba, flores de cerezo empezaron a caer traídos por el viento….como adorno para un momento muy emotivo…

**CONTINUARA…**

_Hola Amigos:_

_Aquí ya tengo una nueva actualización de este fic,por favor me muero por saber sus pareceres, porque para mi eso es muy importante._

_Disculpen si pareciera que el fic es muy lento y la relación entre los personajes no avanzara nada, pero tampoco me gustaría forzar un inicio o lo que fuere que vaya a pasar…_

_En fin, háganmelo saber…además incluí un mini flashback de Shaka donde recordaba a una mujer muy bella._

_De más esta decirles que este fic no será largo. Lo proyecto para menos de 10 capítulos._

_Para los que siguen el cap. 13 de Aquel viejo sentimiento, esta semana ya tendré el episodio listo._

_Besos a todos y muchas gracias por el apoyo a _, Pyxis and Lynx, SanyaAnarion, amazona de cáncer, **kirara noa**, y belurossi por seguir este fic y por comentar.

GRACIAS

ROGUE85


	5. Remembranzas

**CAPITULO 5**

**REMEMBRANZAS**

Era la primera noche que pasaba en aquel sitio,que por fuera parecia un sitio frio,pero por dentro era bastante acogedor y muy calido.

Shaka le asigno un sitio,donde ella podria tener un area propia donde tenia hasta una tina que se calentaba con leña,habia un catre y un mueble para guardar ropas.

En verdad no era un sitio apropiado para una mujer,o para persona alguna,pero Misa entendia que tal vez Shaka no tenia tiempo para andar pensando en nimiedades superficiales.

Se durmio…y lo hizo en paz,porque no tuvo esas pesadillas que la habian atormentado desde que salio de Kyoto. "_Gracias…Shaka sama_…."murmuro en sueños…

**S.S**

A la mañana siguiente,cuando salio de la habitacion,todavia sacudiendose la modorra del sueño y aun bostezando,se paralizo al ver la figura de Shaka afuera de la habitacion.

-Lamento no tener aquí los implementos que podrias necesitar….calente leña asi que podras bañarte con agua caliente…no te preocupes,yo saldre de aquí y podras limpiarte tranquila.-dijo el rubio al verla

Misa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de saludarlo ni responder,porque el hombre ya habia volteado y marcado rumbo a la salida.

Ella suspiro y se acerco al baño de su habitacion y en verdad habia vapor,eso queria decir que el rubio habia puesto leña del otro lado.

Sonrio mientras se deslizaba la ropa,y se metia a la tina para llenarla del agua que pronto estaria caliente.

En tanto el rubio,ataviado de sus prendas normales habia salido,no solo para darle un espacio a la intimidad de la jovencita,sino tambien porque deseaba hacer algo mas por ella,asi que salio del lugar para buscar lo que tenia en mente.

En su camino se cruzo con Mu,quien estaba solo frente a su casa,tomando un te,sentado sobre las escalinatas.

-Lindo dia…las flores de cerezo al parecer vinieron para quedarse…y eso que aun es no es primavera.-dijo Mu bebiendo su taza a modo de saludo al caballero de virgo.

Shaka asintio para luego mirarlo.

-Puedes preguntarmelo si quieres.-dijo el rubio

-A que te refieres.-dijo Mu,haciendo como si no entendiera.

-Se que quieres saber en que estaba pensando cuando traje aquí a esa muchacha.-dijo Shaka

Mu sorbio su bebida y miro al piso

-Tendras tus motivos…no te justifiques,no le debes explicaciones a nadie..-dijo el lemuriano

-La traje porque es una pobre niña que se quedo sola y a quien yo mismo ayude a que sus problemas se acrecenten…pero solo hasta que obtenga la edad suficiente para reclamar lo suyo en Japon…-dijo el rubio

-Es una chica valiente…y podra hacerlo,estoy seguro…y estara bajo tu proteccion,asi que en mejores manos no podria estar…lo unico que me pregunto si tu podras lidiar con ello?.-dijo Mu mirandolo fijamente

Shaka alzo sus manos para mirarlas con sus ojos cerrados y apretarlas como puños…

-Lo hare,y sabes porque?porque jure vivir esta vida que tengo de la unica forma que puedo hacerlo,se me confirio la proteccion de Atenea,pero tambien protegere a las otras personas,aunque sea una sola..-dijo el rubio

-Todos tenemos esa mision,pero dime una cosa… crees que lo haces porque te sientes obligado mas que nadie por la culpabilidad de no haber podido proteger antes…?como tu corazon asi te lo dictaba..-dijo Mu con una mirada certera

Shaka volteo hacia el y se notaba que lo miraba sorprendido aunque sus ojos no estuvieran a la vista.

-Yo solo vivire asi…hasta que Buda decida mi final,en el pasado perdi todo lo que me importaba y la vida que me fue obsequiada en esa ocasión,jure vivirla por cumplir esta mision con Atena y de proteger a quien lo necesitara…aunque en verdad,con todo el poder que tengo…nunca he podido salvar a nadie…al menos hare lo posible para honrar un poco el alma de esta muchacha..-dijo el rubio .

Mu no dijo nada.

El era el unico que conocia muy bien el duro pasado de Shaka,quien de niño habia presenciado la muerte de sus padres y solo salio con vida cuando fue rescatado por el que se convertiria en su mentor.

Shaka habia padecido el mas extremo dolor pero aun asi resurgido y ganado la armadura de Virgo cuando solo tenia 7 años.

Shaka siguio bajando las escalinatas,y cuando se perdio de la vista de Mu,sintio algunas flores de cerezo revolotear en frente suyo.

El quien,habia alcanzado un grado de desprendimiento de los sentimientos humanos,cuando vio y sintio en si mismo todo el padecimiento que puede sufrir un ser humano y fue en orillas del rio Ganges que el propio Buda le habia hablado y hecho surgir en su corazon esa iluminacion que lo llevo a ser el hombre mas cercano a un Dios y con esa firme creencia de ser un iluminado habia perdido conexión terrenal en muchos aspectos.

Era frio y sin emociones que pudieran perturbarlo… Un petalo de flor se poso en su hombro,y el lo tomo en sus manos. Esto le trajo algunos recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK **

El pequeño Shaka meditaba a orillas del rio,sumamente concentrado con una notoria lejania del mundo fisico,y el frio se abarrotaba sobre el ambiente de manera perfida.

Todo hubiese estado bien hasta que sintio una manita posarse sobre sus hombros.

Shaka tuvo que voltear al perder la concentracion.

-Yasodhara..que haces aquí?esta haciendo mucho frio…tu padre debe estar preocupado.-dijo el rubio mirando a la dueña de aquella mano tan suave que se habia mecido sobre su hombro.

Era una niña de piel tan blanca como la nieve,y cabellos negros como la noche,y que tenia la edad de Shaka.

Tenia una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro infantil.

-Mi padre no esta en casa…y yo no podia dormir sabiendo que estas aquí en el frio…por favor…tengo leña seca…por favor..entra..-dijo la niña

-Yasodhara…que no te das cuenta que estoy entrenando…ademas estas cosas jamas podrias entenderlas tu…vete….o le dire a tu padre..-dijo el niño

Ella permanecio callada,pero antes de voltearse,se volvio para arrojar sobre los hombros del niño una manta cubriendolo.

Esto termino de sorprender al pequeño niño,quien volteo para ver a la niña marcharse.

Yasodhara era la hija de su mentor,Sidharta,y como era huerfana de madre,vivia sola con su padre,y cuando Shaka entro a sus vidas,la pequeña siempre se mostro dulce y buena con el pequeño…aunque Shaka siempre hacia lo posible para ignorar a la niña,ya que pretendia seguir en su camino de iluminacion,que finalmente lo llevo a ser un jovencisimo guerrero de Virgo y decidiera irse a vivir solo a orillas de rios Ganges,la pequeña Yasodhara siempre estaba por alli,ya sea trayendole mantas,comida o simplemente hablandole con esa risa fresca.

Una imagen siempre presente en casi toda su infancia de la niña siempre vestida de blanco y risa franca,a quien las muecas de Shaka no molestaban jamas.

Aquella imagen luego fue convirtiendose en las de una mujer…pero que siempre conservaba ese rasgo sonriente junto con los blancos atuendos como su piel.

Cuando estaba por tomar mas recuerdos… Shaka parecio despertar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

"_Es cierto….con la verdadera carga con la que debo cargar es con la vida que se me otorgado_…"penso Shaka,y su semblante se volvio sombrio al terminar ese recuerdo abruptamente cuando sintio una mano posarse sobre su hombro,como un doloroso dejavu…

Volteo para encontrar los francos ojos verdes de Misa

-Shaka-sama…lo he estado buscando,el señor Mu me dijo que usted estaria por aquí…-dijo la voz-es que aun no hemos desayunado-dijo sonriendo la muchacha

Shaka suspiro.

-Iba a ir a buscar algo…pero tienes razon…debemos desayunar..-dijo el rubio volteando para volver a subir a su casa.

Misa lo seguia y lo miraba fijamente.

El estaba pensando en algo y ella le habia interrumpido.

-No quiero que vuelvas a bajar sin decirmelo.-dijo de repente Shaka

-Que dice?.-dijo Misa

-Nadie sabe que eres mi pupila,salvo Mu y algunos que te vieron cuando llegamos,pero hay muchas otras personas que no lo saben…y esta prohibido que una mujer del santuario este con el rostro descubierto…eso ya lo habiamos hablado.-dijo el

Misa sonrio.

-Lo se…perdoneme…ademas estoy segura que se le pasara su enfado…con el desayuno que he hecho..-dijo ella

-Tu que?pero si tu no sabes cocinar nada…-dijo el

-Encontre hierbas e hice un te…pero usted no tiene mucho en su alacena…digame,es usted pobre o avaro?.-dijo ella

Shaka se tenso.

-No…un caballero no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso,pero ya que viviras conmigo,vere de cargar la alacena para ti..-dijo el

**S.S**

En efecto como Shaka habia pensado,el te de hierbas que hizo Misa era realmente malo.

-Menudo lio...ahora tambien debo enseñarte a cocinar?.-le dijo Shaka mientras tragaba a duras penas el te

-Pero si mi abuelo lo tomaba sin problemas...-dijo ella

-Era tu abuelo...no queria herir tus sentimientos..-dijo el

-Que grosero...en fin...que haremos hoy?..usted cree que podamos pasear por aquí...el señor Mu,fue muy amable conmigo hace rato..-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Nada de eso...yo ire a buscarte algo de ropas un poco mas decentes...no puedes andar con esas ropas de ninja exhibiendo tus muslos de esa manera...y te quedaras aquí la mayor parte del tiempo...eres mi pupila,por tanto haremos meditacion muchas horas al dia,luego nos dedicaremos a pulir ese mal carácter que tienes...y tambien aprenderas a cocinar...-le dijo el

-Acaso cocinar salvara mi vida?.-dijo ella en tono en broma

Shaka la miro.

-Si no sabes hacer nada para ti...jamas podras hacer nada por nadie...-le dijo el secamente

Misa lo miro.

El siguio hablando.

-Una vez aprendi...cuando me salvaron la vida,que la verdadera carga que lleva una persona asi,es cargar con la vida que se le ha sido otorgada...-dijo el

Misa lo miro y abrio mucho los ojos.

-Tu mereces vivirla lo mejor posible...es por eso que aquí y ahora me prometeras que la vida que te salve,viviras para hacerla un buen sitio...-termino diciendo el

Misa se quedo mirandolo,hasta que el se levanto,con un gesto en la cabeza le agradecio el desayuno y se levanto para salir afuera.

La muchacha se quedo estatica unos minutos.

"_Shaka-sama...puede sonar estricto y hasta sin sentimientos...pero dentro,es tan buena persona...porque se preocupa por los demas..."_penso la chica.

**S.S**

Shaka habia salido hasta casi de imprevisto de la habitacion.

Si bien era cierto que tenia la intencion de regañar a Misa,de pronto se vio haciendole saber que su vida era valiosa...y que merecia vivirla lo mejor posible.

La presencia de aquella mujer,en verdad lo estaba confundiendo.

Cuando ella estaba cerca,los petalos de flores de cerezo emanaban como suave brisa confundiendose con el aroma propio de jazmines de aquella muchacha.

El habia notado eso en ella,aunque jamas podria decirselo.

Si bien estaba pensando en ir junto a Marin,una de las pocas mujeres amazonas que podrian ayudarlo a conseguir algunos implementos para Misa,en vez de eso fue a sentarse en una de las escalinatas que estaba mas abajo.

Ligeramente se sintio un poco culpable por tener esas reacciones hacia aquella chica,quien fungia de ser su pupila.

Tenia un deseo enorme de protegerla.

Un deseo de proteccion que ni siquiera habia sentido ante su propia diosa Atenea.

Apreto sus puños...

-Que demonios me esta pasando...mi mente esta confundida y mi cuerpo solo quiere volver a casa...porque se que ella esta alli...por dios...esto esta mal...-se dijo el rubio poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza.

Tomo entonces impulso y se levanto para terminar lo que iba a hacer.

**S.S**

-No me digas que ahora se volvio un inconveniente para ti estar en el santuario..cuando no estas vagando en tus procesiones...y por eso traes una mujer...-le dijo una mujer pelirroja que portaba una mascara.

-Nada de eso...no asumas de que es mi mujer..-le dijo Shaka

El rubio habia ido junto a Marin,quien era la unica mujer que podria darle una mano y fue a pedirle algunas ropas y otros enseres para Misa.

-Se nota que te preocupa mucho...no tienes que fingir ante mi...pero como sea...tu eres un hombre,y no puedo darte en tus manos cosas de mujeres...mandala junto a mi...yo vere que hacer con ella...-le dijo la mujer dandole la espalda

-En verdad te lo agradezco,Marin..-dijo el

-No lo hago por ti...lo hago por ella...-contesto la amazona

Shaka asintio y salio de alli.

Pero no volvio a su casa.

Fue a sentarse al otro extremo en la punta de uno de los arboles mas altos del santuario,mientras miraba pasar la tarde y cuando cayo la noche...habia varias luciernagas brillando por todos lados.

Sin darse cuenta habia dejado pasar muchas horas.

Y ya debia volver a casa.

**S.S**

Cuando puso un pie dentro de su casa...lo primero que oyo fue el grito de alegria de Misa.

-Ya esta aquí,Shaka-sama...-le dijo ella quien tenia puesto una especie de delantal

-Para que no diga que soy malagradecida...cocine para usted una cena que creo que va a gustarle...me hice muy amiga de ese niño Kiki,y el me consiguio algunas cosas para preparar un delicioso caldo de pescado...pero no tenga miedo,porque desde ya le confieso...que Kiki me ayudo a hacerlo...asi que puedo asegurarle que usted no morira al comerlo..-dijo ella con una sonrisa a flor de piel

Shaka se quedo un instante mirandola.

"_La misma franca y dulce sonrisa...e inocencia..."penso el rubio_

El no dijo nada y simplemente se limito a seguirla a ella,quien seguia parloteando sobre las cosas que le habia dicho Kiki...entre otras cosas,en un tono muy alegre.

En verdad habia preparado una linda mesa,y hasta habia traido unas flores de cerezo para adornar el centro y podia olerse humeante el caldo que habia cocinado ella.

"N_o dejo de sentirme culpable todo el tiempo por no haberle podido salvar la vida a quien tanto me importaba en el pasado...pero ahora...al solo verla a Misa...me doy cuenta que no solo debo vivir para los fantasmas._.."pensaba Shaka mientras veia que Misa se le acercaba para estirarlo hacia la mesa.

Pero cuando ella hizo el gesto para estirarlo juguetonamente hasta la mesa,el la tomo de la muñeca.

"_Este calor...es real...no es un fantasma_..."pensaba Shaka mientras sostenia fuertemente la muñeca de la muchacha,quien habia quedado helada y habia quedado roja hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

La corriente electrica que sintio Misa,tambien pudo sentirla el,al tener en mano el pulso acelerado de ella.

Shaka por fin pudo hablar.

-Quiero que sepas...que yo...siempre te voy a proteger...-dijo el-a ti no te voy a perder..-dijo el

Ella por fin tuvo el valor para alzar la mirada y abrio mucho los ojos.

Shaka habia abierto sus ojos azules y la miraba fijamente con unos ojos certeros y puros.

En ese momento...no solo corrio flores de cerezo en el cuarto,sino tambien las luciernagas que se habian colado en la casa,alumbrando con su hermoso brillo verde los ojos azules de Shaka.

Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido esos segundos.

Luego Shaka suspiro,y volvio a cerrar sus ojos.

Solto la muñeca de Misa y fue a sentarse en la mesa a empezar a cenar aquello que esa mujer tan dulce habia hecho para el.

Misa se quedo unos segundos mas en la misma posicion en la que el la habia dejado.

Todavia estaba sonrojada y con el pulso muy acelerado.

Las mejillas le ardian.

Hasta que pudo sacar fuerzas de donde no tenia para poder sentarse en la mesa con aquel hombre y compartir aquella cena que el probo con gran apetito.

Ella nunca habia vivido un momentoasi... tan intenso junto a alguien.

Fue un corto instante,pero suficiente para entender,de que ella,no solo albergaba sentimientos de gratitud hacia el...sino que ….estaba enamorada de el...

**CONTINUARA.**

_Hola amigos:_

_Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerme y por supuesto estare muy agradecida por sus comentarios y reviews._

_Ya les comento que en el sigte capitulo ya alzare la ultima parte de los recuerdos de Shaka y podremos saber quien o que significo Yasodhara en su vida,y que fue lo influyo tanto en su manera de ser._

_Aca por los menos,luego de esta timida reaccion de Shaka,Misa pudo descubrir sus propios sentimientos,en tanto el...que pasara con los suyos?_

_Al menos ya se dio cuenta...de que ella si es real,y no un fantasma de sus recuerdos._

_Espero poder alzar el cap 6 dentro de una semana._

_Hasta entonces muchas gracias amigos!_

_Besos _

_rogue85_


	6. Remembranzas II

**CAPITULO 6**

**REMEMBRANZAS 2 **

Luego de aquella noche, en la cena, Shaka y Misa intentaron evitarse al día siguiente por todos los medios.

El, porque estaba extrañado de sus propias acciones y ella, avergonzada por haber descubierto dentro suyo sus propios sentimientos.

La siguiente noche, Shaka se aseguro de llegar bien tarde, para no encontrarse con Misa despierta, aunque eso no le impedía comerse la cena que ella le dejaba preparaba. Tenia que admitir que ella había mejorado sus cualidades culinarias. Pero cuando se recostó, no pudo conciliar el sueño, se movió varias veces, hasta que no pudo más y en plena madrugada se levanto de la cama. Hacia bastante frío allí afuera. No podía dormir porque sabia que si lo hacia, vendrían a el, algunas pesadillas que había estado teniendo, y que lo inquietaban en demasía.

Fue a sentarse afuera, con el frio colgándole en la nariz.

Fue en ese momento que una lluvia de pétalos de flores de cerezo inundo el ambiente. El aroma del cerezo mezclado con el frescor de la madrugada, apaciguaron un poco sus ánimos. Aparte de las extrañas pesadillas de oscuridad, había estado teniendo muchos recuerdos de su pasado que el mismo había decidido enterrar alguna vez, y que por un motivo que no terminaba de entender, salían a flote en este momento. Se sentía confundido, un hombre calmo y espiritual como el, no podía tener esos miedos.

No era propio de un guerrero ni de alguien que hubiere renunciado al dolor terrenal. Estaba tan absorto en esos extraños presentimientos que le decían que un extraño ser que no terminaba de entender, purgara por despertar de esa oscuridad.

Estaba en eso, cuando sintió, algo que le caía sobre los hombros.

Se giro de inmediato. y distinguió la figura de Misa, quien le había puesto una manta sobre los hombros. El se sorprendió, porque no percibió su llegada.

Ella tenia esa sonrisa tan calma que se quedo mirándola.

-Por favor, entre adentro, se va a congelar aquí.- dijo ella

El seguía mirándola.

-Tiene los ojos abiertos, no debería mantenerlos cerrados, Shaka-sama, asi inspira mas confianza.- dijo ella con otra sonrisa.

Solo ahí, el se percato, que había estado teniendo sus ojos abiertos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

El bajo la mirada y suspiro, pareciendo recobrar su cordura de hombre adulto, pero siguió manteniendo los ojos abiertos. Dijo de repente:

-Tal vez no fue buena idea traerte aquí, una oscuridad se ceñirá sobre el futuro del santuario, una oscuridad que ni yo mismo soy capaz de entender, y del cual tengo que hablar con Atenea.-

Ella lo miro sobresaltada.

No se esperaba tal declaración por parte de el.

-¿Acaso quiere que me vaya Shaka-sama?- dijo ella con voz entrecortada

El la miro con los ojos mas abiertos aun.

Estudio el rostro de la muchacha unos momentos y dijo finalmente:

-No…yo no quiero que te vayas, yo prometí protegerte por sobre cualquier cosa en este mundo, ¿lo recuerdas? y cumpliré esa promesa.-dijo el, mirándola

Misa se sonrojo y asintió, pero en ese momento hizo ademan de levantarse.

-Esta bajando mucho la temperatura, deberíamos entrar.-dijo ella.

Pero algo la detuvo. Un brazo posado sobre sus hombros, como un sutil abrazo que la obligo a sentarse de nuevo.

-Por favor...quédate…un momento mas…por favor…-dijo el

Ella solo se limito a hacerlo.

Y así se quedaron esa madrugada, bajo las estrellas que cubrían el manto del cielo de ese preludio de otoño. Con la brisa de pétalos de cerezo perfumando el ambiente.

**S.S**

Al día siguiente, a pesar de haber dormido muy poco, Misa pudo levantarse muy bien, y acompañada de Kiki, a quien Shaka había encargado escoltar a la muchacha, fueron al área de las amazonas.

Iban junto a Marín. Si no fuera por la risueña compañía de Kiki, Misa se habría puesto a llorar, todos la miraban con ojos escrutadores.

Una mujer, sin mascara y además vestida con extrañas usanzas, era impensable en ese sitio. Llegaron hasta una especie de casita, donde no había nadie.

Marín no estaba allí.

Caminaron un poco mas allá y en efecto pudieron encontrar a Marín en el campo de entrenamiento. Estaba supervisando uno en ese momento. Parada y con los brazos cruzados, la pelirroja maestra del santo de Pegaso, vio al dúo venir hacia ella. Todas las demás se quedaron quietas y calladas, al ver a la temblorosa muchacha vestida de manera rara y sin mascara. Marín fue hacia ellos. Kiki fue el primero en hablar al notar la tensión.

-Disculpa, Marin, pero no pensé que traer a Misa aquí causaría tanto revuelo.-

Marín no respondió y se acerco a Misa.

-Así que tú eres esa chica.-dijo la pelirroja

Empezó a caminar y siguió diciendo:

-Debes tener mucho cuidado, una mujer sin mascaras en este lugar, te pone en mucho peligro, hay muchos hombres en este lugar….y no todos aquí son como Shaka.-

Luego les hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Misa solo asintió y siguió caminando muy pegada a Kiki.

Llegaron a la casa por donde antes habían pasado. Los hizo pasar. Misa y el niño solo se sentaron mientras la pelirroja volteaba a buscar algo.

Apareció segundos después con un paquete.

-Yo misma le dije a Shaka que te enviara, no es apropiado que un hombre toque estas cosas, pero aun asi, debieron ser mas precavidos, nunca mas vuelvan a ir a la zona de entrenamiento, es peligroso…-dijo Marín dándole el paquete a Misa.

Tenía telas, algunas prendas y otros implementos femeninos. Hasta elementos para coser.

-Una mujer guerrera debe saber hacer de todo, desde coser ropa hasta las heridas, es imposible sobrevivir si no lo hacemos… ¿como te llamas, muchacha?- dijo Marín

-Misa.-respondio la chica, aun acalorada.

-Eres una buena chica, solo quiero decirte algo, para que entiendas ciertas cosas. El motivo que nos lleva a pelear y a veces hasta a matar otras personas, lo hacemos en pos de proteger algo en lo que creemos firmemente y que sabemos protegerá después la paz en la tierra. Shaka esta en la vanguardia de esa locura, en su status de caballero dorado, protector de Atenea y ferviente creyente de la filosofía budista, lo cual lo lleva a veces en constante contraposición consigo mismo.-dijo Marín

-Lo se…puede que yo todavía sea muy joven e ingenua, pero en el poco tiempo que llevo cerca de Shaka-sama me he dado cuenta de ese dolor, aunque no terminaba de comprenderlo.-dijo Misa

Marín siguió hablando, sorprendida por las palabras de la chica:

-Yo se, que aunque el no lo diga, ha sufrido lo indecible en pasado, cargando una vida de dolor, aunque su naturaleza lo ha obligado a suprimir ese sentimiento…el es un alma que necesita ser sanada, lo entiendes?.-dijo la pelirroja

Misa abrió mucho los ojos.

-Shaka necesita _una sanación para ayudarlo a cargar con el peso de su espíritu y de su corazón en invierno_.-termino diciendo Marín

Misa la miro.

Kiki solo las miraba sin entender nada, pero era lo suficientemente despierto como para saber que no debía entrometerse en esa charla extraña. Finalmente la joven japonesa pudo hablar.

-Puede estar segura que yo me preocupo mucho por Shaka-sama, el ha salvado mi vida y algún día yo también estaré gustosa de salvar algo suyo, en lo que pudiera.-

Marín sonrió bajo la mascara, aunque Misa no pudo verlo. Luego los despidió, indicándole a Kiki que tomara otro camino.

**S.S **

Shaka, en esos momentos, salía del salón principal.

Acababa de tener una entrevista con Atenea, donde el, le había revelado sus presentimientos extraños, para ponerla al tanto de aquellos.

Acordaron ponerse en guardia ante cualquier situación extraña. Al llegar a la otra puerta de salida para el exterior, una hoja de cerezo cayó sobre el hombro de su armadura. Una ráfaga de recuerdos cayo sobre el, de manera inevitable cuando toco con sus dedos aquella solitaria hoja.

**FLASHBACK**

Un recuerdo de hace mas de 5 años…

Un joven Shaka de 15 años, meditaba bajo la orilla del Ganges, como era usual en el.

Le gustaba ese sitio en particular, por la brisa de hojas de cerezos que caían como suave brisa sobre su rostro, otorgando a su vez un perfume al ambiente.

Pero ese dia, algo ocurria, los otroras suaves pétalos caian, pero como enardecidos, de manera extraña y hasta violentos.

Y también había otro detalle que no se le escapo a Shaka.

Su amiga Yasodhara no había ido a verlo. Ella siempre venia a hacerle compañía, hablándole y sonriéndole de cosas varias, por mas callado que el estuviera.

Shaka movió sus parpados. No quería admitirse a si mismo que empezó a vislumbrar cierta extrañeza. No pasaba un día sin que la jovencita, quien tenia su misma edad no estuviera revoloteando a su alrededor, siempre vestida con su túnica blanca.

Empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso, así que tomo aire y se levanto.

Algo no estaba bien.

Un presentimiento horrible lo secundo. Hizo uso de su velocidad divina para llegar enseguida a la casa de ex mentor que vivía a unos kilómetros, y cada vez que lo hacia, el corazón del guerrero de virgo se estremecía cada vez mas.

Más aun, cuando encontró la pequeña casa, con la puerta abierta y evidentes signos de lucha por los numerosos destrozos. Shaka entro con el corazón agitado.

En medio del desorden, vislumbro un cosmos casi apagado.

Era su ex mentor. El hombre que una vez le había salvado la vida.

Estaba sangrando. Estaba en el suelo, muriendo.

-¿Que rayos paso aquí?- dijo Shaka corriendo hacia el pobre hombre

El hombre saco fuerzas para poder hablar, la vida se le iba poco a poco.

-Fue…Takeda…es una venganza personal…se llevaron a Yasodhara…ellos se la llevaron, perdonanos, Shaka, no quisimos causarte estos problemas, pero quiero pedirte que salves a mi hija…por favor, protegela, ella es como una inocente hoja de cerezo en el invierno…se que no podre resistir mucho tiempo mas….te lo ruego Shaka…y por favor...Perdona...-alcanzo a decir el pobre hombre antes de sumirse en la oscuridad eterna

Shaka no terminaba de creer lo que estaba escuchando y presenciando.

Su mentor había sido asesinado por Takeda, quien en el pasado fuera pretendiente a la armadura de Virgo, y quien luego de perder, durante muchos años estuvo pidiendo un desafío personal a Shaka, quien siempre se había negado.

Shaka abrió los ojos, preso de la desesperación y la rabia al comprender lo que había pasado.

Takeda había usado las dos únicas personas que podrían importarle a Shaka para atraerlo.

El rubio apretó los puños. Sus ojos tiritaban de rabia.

-Takeda…maldito Takeda…esto fue demasiado...,para buscar pelea conmigo mataste a un hombre inocente y estas involucrando a una pobre muchacha…eres un imbécil...-se dijo Shaka

Luego se fijo que cerca del cuerpo de su mentor, había un papel doblado. Lo levanto.

Era una carta de desafío escrita por Takeda, donde le decía que si quería volver a ver viva a la chica que se llevó, que se presentara a la medianoche en un sitio que allí establecía.

Si no lo hacia y aceptaba un ultimo duelo por la armadura de Virgo, a la chica le pasaría lo mismo que a su padre. Era una advertencia.

La carta se pulverizo en los puños de Shaka. Por primera vez en su vida había perdido el control de sus emociones.

Se sentía deseliquibrado.

Mirando su reloj, un hombre joven de unos 20 años, de notorias facciones hindúes, de ojos oscuros y cabellos negros estaba parado sobre una roca.

Lo rodeaban un grupo de hombres fieles, que eran su guardia personal.

Era Takeda, un hindú quien había competido con Shaka por la armadura, pero que había perdido la oportunidad de conseguirla, cuando la propia armadura rechazo al joven guerrero.

El tenía 12 años en aquel entonces y Shaka 7 años, y desde aquella vez entrenaba sin descanso. Durante mucho tiempo había enviado desafíos al guerrero de Virgo que este rechazaba sin más.

Pero Takeda no era alguien de dejarse vencer. La humillación publica que había sufrido al verse desdeñado por la propia armadura y también por Shaka, no era algo para perdonar.

Pero nada espabilaba a Shaka,asi que en un recurso cruel, decidió atacar a las dos únicas personas con quien Shaka tenia conexión.

Mato al viejo por oponerse a ir con el, y entonces se llevo a la chica.

Takeda levanto la mirada.

-Lo bueno de los budistas es que son bastante puntuales...-rio Takeda al percibir la figura de Shaka acercándose

Con una voz casi irreconocible este dijo:

-Es lo mas bajo que he visto, mataste a un hombre mas débil que tu y atacaste a una mujer indefensa, solo con el afán de poder atraer un adversario….eres un imbécil…pero lo único que me pone feliz, es que te matare…no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.-

Takeda sonrió al ver el semblante del rubio. Tenía los ojos abiertos. No era el hombre calmo y desapegado de la cuestiones terrenales que el conoció.

Este era un hombre marcado por la furia.

Con una seña de Takeda, uno de sus hombres trajo arrastrando por el piso, del cabello a la pobre muchacha, con notorios rastros de haber sido golpeada.

-Yasodhara!-grito Shaka

-¿Quieres a la mujer?, tendrás que pelear si la quieres...-dijo Takeda quien hizo otra seña a los cinco secuaces para que se arrojaran sobre Shaka.

El rubio empezó a luchar con ellos, pero solo usando técnicas defensivas como el Khan y usando otros ataques como el Om, pero como sea, el estado espiritual en que se encontraba le impedía pelear como el era capaz.

Sus emociones desatadas le impedían usar otras técnicas y además de eso, su ultima técnica del tesoro del cielo, le estaba vedado completamente, por tener sus ojos abiertos.

En verdad, la situación era terrible, Shaka no era capaz de pelear con su verdadera fuerza.

Takeda lo noto y decidió que explotaría esa rabia en su máxima extensión.

Aquel hombre no era rival para nadie en ese estado, no para alguien que preciaba de ser un guerrero desapegado del dolor humano.

Takeda esbozo una sonrisa terrible y tomo a la muchacha que estaba acostada casi inconsciente en el suelo, pero que observaba como le permitían sus escasas fuerzas, para darse cuenta que Shaka estaba rodeado, peleando de una forma que nunca había visto.

Y con los ojos abiertos.

El hombre la tomo del cuello de su túnica y grito:

-Shaka…mientras te diviertes, a tu amiguita la mandare a volar por las montañas….ahora sabremos si alguna vez tendrá alas..-dijo el hindú antes de arrojar a Yasodhara por el precipicio de la montaña.

Shaka se paralizo, y usando su velocidad, corrió para saltar detrás de la muchacha, quien iba cayendo cuesta abajo.

Pero logro alcanzarla y sostenerla en sus brazos, cuando se dio cuenta que la caída era inminente, fue ahí que Shaka hizo uso de toda su concentración mental para poder caer de cierta forma, que Yasodhara no resultara lastimada.

No pudieron evitar la caída, pero gracias a la armadura del rubio sumado a la concentración que había hecho, Yasodhara no resulto lastimada.

Sin duda tenía algunos golpes, producto sin duda del forcejeo en casa de su padre y por haber sido arrastrada, lo cual la había debilitado, pero estaba fuera de peligro.

Shaka la observaba, hasta que la joven por fin abrió los ojos de su desmayo.

-Shaka…Shaka…-dijo ella

-¿Estas mejor?-dijo el

-Si…pero estoy muy cansada…y mi...¿mi padre?-dijo ella

El rubio parpadeo.

-No sobrevivió al ataque de Takeda.-dijo el

Ella empezó a derramar lágrimas que caían sobre su hermoso rostro blanco.

Al rubio se le cayó el alma al verla llorar así.

Ella se incorporo un poco, pasándose una mano sobre su cara mojada.

-Me he quedado sola…Shaka...-balbuceo ella

Shaka la miro y con una voz determinante dijo:

-No, no lo estas…tu no estarás sola, porque yo estaré contigo.-dijo el

-¿Eh?-dijo ella

-Yo te voy a proteger, Yasodhara,te lo prometo, no te dejare sola con esto nunca…porque esto jamás hubiese pasado si yo hubiese aceptado a pelear con Takeda hace tiempo…el simplemente los busco, porque sabia que ustedes me importaban lo suficiente como para hacerme perder la compostura...-dijo el

-Pero…pero…no seria apropiado...-quiso decir la chica, pero Shaka la interrumpió:

-Tienes razón, no puedo quedarme contigo en el mismo sitio siendo que no tenemos parentesco alguno y tu reputación estaría en jaque…eso tampoco puedo permitirlo, por eso…yo, en memoria de tu padre y para protegerte…me casare contigo, porque yo no puedo dejarte sola…además que me faltaría la vida para pedirte perdón…soy un hombre que no se merece tus lagrimas.-

La chica abrió mucho los ojos.

Y luego poso una mano sobre la mejilla encendida del rubio.

-Ya esta bien,Shaka,no es tu culpa…este mundo tiene hombres con el corazón enfermo como Takeda, pero también tiene mujeres egoístas…como yo…porque yo no me opongo a lo que me pides, porque dicen que el amor y el egoísmo son cuestiones que no vienen separadas- dijo ella

Shaka abrió aun más sus ojos, casi paralizado por lo que acababa de oír.

Ella, simplemente se le había declarado.

Seguía manteniendo su blanca mano sobre la mejilla de Shaka, cuya mirada ahora se veía oculta en las sombras de su cabello.

-Yo…Yo….-quiso decir el, pero prefirió continuar así:

-No te preocupes por nada…yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte- con el olfato inundado de el suave perfume natural que emanaba de ella.

No pudo decir más.

Eso era mas de lo que un hombre naturalmente reservado como el, podría decir.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En ese instante, Shaka se despertó de su letargo.

Ya había caído la noche.

Mientras caminaba mascullo para si.

-Jure protegerte….y...yo…-

Es como, si de sus ojos cerrados purgara por caer una lagrima solitaria.

**S.S**

Cuando llego, Misa lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa

Estaba vestida con una túnica azul larga, que la cubría mas que sus anteriores prendas.

Tenia el rostro como cansado, pero feliz, se le notaba que llevaba horas esperando el rubio.

-Mire Shaka-sama, he preparado la cena y con las cosas que me dio Marin, no solo me cosí algunas cosas para mi, sino también le cosí a usted unas ropas de entrenamiento…mire- dijo ella con una franca sonrisa, señalándole las ropas que colgaban de un cordel.

-Gracias.- esbozo el, mientras se sentaba y ella servía el caldo de pescado y arroz que había hecho.

No importara donde estuviera, sus costumbres culinarias japonesas no la dejaban ni cuando cocinaba platos diferentes.

Había mejorado mucho la sazón de sus comidas.

Ella se sentó en el sillón contiguo y para darse charla con el rubio dijo:

-El cielo esta muy claro…la temperatura baja todas las noches, es muy difícil dormir con los pies fríos.-

-El cielo es claro, porque las estrellas están desvanecidas, pero no te preocupes, pronto volverás a verlas…y en cuanto al frio de tus pies, solo ponte otra manta encima.-dijo el de repente

Misa se sorprendió al oírlo hablar de cosas tan triviales de forma tan tranquila.

El siguió diciendo:

-Una vez, cuando era niño, vi mil estrellas fugaces que desaparecieron en las montañas del horizonte, y empecé a preguntarme en que sitio habían ido, como soy huérfano, siempre las buscaba solo, porque pensé que si iba al otro lado del mundo las volvería a encontrar, por eso siempre estoy peregrinando buscándolas.-dijo el

Misa abrió sus ojos mas sorprendida aun.

El siguió hablando:

-Una vez, encontré una…una que se me perdió, porque mis brazos no fueron suficientes para sostenerla y se desvaneció sin que yo pudiera hacer nada…..y ahora, me estoy dando cuenta que he encontrado otra.-

Al decir esto, Shaka abrió sus ojos azules para mirar fijamente a Misa, quien estaba más sonrojada que una luz roja y hasta término derramando una lagrima salada.

Bruscamente en ese instante, Shaka se levanto, y le dio las buenas noches, alejándose para su habitación, dejando a una anonadada muchacha.

Ella quedo sola en el comedor. Era la tercera vez que Shaka le hablaba de una manera que no terminaba de entender.

Recogió los cubiertos para luego retirarse a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta. Busco con la mirada un objeto y lo tomo en sus manos, arrodillándose frente a la cama.

El objeto era un viejo amuleto budista que perteneció a su abuelo.

Lo puso sobre su frente y empezó a balbucear, recordando la escena anterior y las palabras que Marín le había dirigido:

-Abuelo…querido abuelo…dime, ¿acaso tendré la fuerza suficiente para sostener el peso de un corazón cansado? ¿un espíritu lastimado que necesita ser sanado?…dime abuelo, ¿podre ser capaz de hacer florecer un corazón en invierno?-dijo la muchacha mientras derramaba suaves lagrimas saladas que caían por su mejilla.

**CONTINUARA**

_Amigos:_

_Lamento tanto haber tardado demasiado, pero pasa que me quede con el problema que no podía terminar los recuerdos de Shaka en este capitulo, por eso opte por hacer en otro capitulo la ultima parte de las remembranzas y estaba evaluando esa situación._

_Como dije, este fic esta pensado para 10 capítulos así que el final esta cerca y quería ver si podía construir una relación mas solida entre Shaka y Misa, y es difícil hacerla, por eso ya estamos en el capitulo 6 y pareciera no avanzar nada, si es que tuviere que avanzar. Pero no se preocupen el argumento ya esta íntegramente cerrado, solo falta bosquejar los capítulos y juro por dios no volver a atrasarme de esta manera._

_Saludos a mis queridos lectores que me dejaron un comentario que aprecio bastante;_

_Pyxis and Lynx_

_Lunática Misa_

_SanyaAnarion_

_Y no olvidar a quienes siguen este fic, ya sea de manera anónima o no._

_Pd: la ortografía y la gramática es materia que me avergüenza por ser tan mala escribiendo desde una tableta con corrector en ingles._

_Pero este fic será editado, lo prometo._

_Ahora, besos a todos!_

_Y nos veremos en 8 días!_

_ROGUE85_


End file.
